The adventure of Luke, Leia, and Anakin skywalker
by haleyskywalker2
Summary: Anakin never turned to the dark side. Palpatine is killed. Look at authors note for more. Life In the skywalker's house redone. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**My twist on what happens after Revenge of the Sith.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights of Star Wars. **

**Update: I will be editing the chapters to this story.**

* * *

_A lot of things have changed or happened in the year of 19BBY. Chancellor Palpatine had turned out to be the Sith lord the Jedi have been searching for. He was killed by Jedi Master Mace Windu in the chancellor's office._

_Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo had given birth to twins the day after Sidious was killed. The Jedi sensed a familiar presence in the children but couldn't make out whose presence it was.  
_

* * *

It was midday on Coruscant when everyone was already up and about doing whatever they normally did in their day's route. Anakin Skywalker was in the turbolift of the Jedi temple making his way to the council chamber. Anakin had asked to talk with the council about something that has been on his mind for quite sometime. The door opened of the turbolift and he made his was to the other side of the hallway to the door of the council room. As he approached the door it opened for him. He walked thru the opened door and noticed every chair was filled with the masters of the council except for his own.

"Come in young Skywalker." Mace Windu said gesturing to the center of the room.

"Something to say, you have?" Yoda asked looking straight at Anakin.

"Yes Master." Anakin said looking around at everyone in the room. "It has to deal with Senator Amidala's children. I know who the father is." Anakin said looking nervously.

"Who might this man be that's so important to be told to us"? Ki adi mundi asked .

"I have disobeyed the rules of the Jedi. I had married senator Amidala right before the clone wars began. The two children she conceived are also mine." Anakin said looking down at his feet.

The room was quiet as the masters took in what all was said and discussed this using the force. Anakin could tell his master, Obi wan Kenobi, was not only extremely disappointed in him, but also proud that his student had confessed what he had done wrong.

Several minutes had passed before Anakin watched everyone nod as if agreeing with whatever had been decided. Anakin was prepared for what ever was going to happen next.

"Anakin, you have served the Jedi well. Helped us all thru the dreaded clone wars and even discovered the sith lord. I agree you are reckless and never have listened. I'm sorry to say this but under the laws of the Jedi order you are expelled from the Jedi order and Jedi council you must give up any rank you have in the republic also." Mace Windu said with a stern look on his face.

"I understand Master." Anakin said sadly.

"Allow you to keep your lightsaber we will." Yoda said sounding disappointed.

"Thank You."

"No more is to be said, you are dismissed." Mace said

Anakin turned and walked out the door to the council room and sadly thought 'this will be my last time in the Jedi Temple'.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled running from the council room.

"What is it master Kenobi?" Anakin said sadly.

"Can I walk with you?" Obi-wan said

"Sure it's always a pleasure to have the great General Kenobi walk with a fellow citizen like myself." Anakin said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny Anakin. Never call me General Kenobi and never call yourself a fellow citizen because you never will be just a normal citizen; people might not look at you as a Jedi anymore, but you sill will be famous for the clone wars and the rank you used to hold in the Republic." Obi wan said as they walked inside the turbolift.

"Thanks that made me feel a whole lot better." Anakin said pressing the button to take them down to the first floor.

"Listen if there's anything I can do don't be afraid to ask and if you need someone to watch the kids I will do my best. Anakin no matter what you will always be my brother." Obi-wan said as they exited the turbolift.

"I won't forget. Maybe you should be the kid's uncle. I'm sure they would enjoy that." Anakin said exiting the Jedi temple.

"Yeah I could be that. Well so long my friend and never forget to update me and never I mean never forget the Force will be with you." Obi wan said waving goodbye.

"I won't and neither will you. So long master."

With that said Anakin turned to his yellow speeder, waved goodbye and left. Obi-wan watched as the boy he trained since nine years old leave.

"To let go of his pupil a greater challenged it would be."

-Yoda


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far. Hope you like this chapter. Please continue reviewing **

After Anakin left the Jedi Temple he needed to talk to Padme. He knew the holoreporters would not leave Padme and he alone once they find out he is the father of the twins and that he has been expelled from the Jedi academy.

Anakin arrived at the building that contained Padme's apartment. He decided to use the back door instead of dealing with the reporters at the front. He drove his yellow speeder around to the back of the building and landed on Padme's private docking bay. He quickly undid his seatbelt and ran to the back door. He typed in the secret pass code into the code box on the side of the glass door. Once the red light turned green which indicated he could enter he opened the door and took off up the flight of stairs to the apartment he shared with his wife. Once he reached the floor level he quickly opened the door and walked calmly down the hallway for there were two royal guards standing outside the door. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get in.

"Jedi Skywalker what do you need?" One of the guards asked as he approached the door.

"I need to see Senator Amidala immediately." Anakin said plainly.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one is prohibited to see the Senator at any time." The other guard said.

"Could you at least ask Senator Amidala I'm sure she would allow me to enter?" Anakin said sharply .

"I'm sorry sir, but we are not to bother the Senator unless there are any emergency." The first guard said.

"Fine I'll just contact her myself then." Anakin said a bit agitated with the guards.

Anakin pulled out his comlink and typed in the senators' number. It was a while until Anakin heard the familiar voice he always loved.

"This is senator Amidala." Padme said

"Senator Amidala I'm terribly sorry to disrupt you at this time but I am wishing entrance into your apartment milady. I needed to discuss something with you privately." Anakin said a bit happy he was able to get a hold of her.

"Yes, Ill be there to the door as soon as I can." Padme said

"Thank you milady and please take your time." Anakin said before she clicked off.

A few seconds later the door slid open revealing an exhausted Senator.

"Guards always permit Jedi Skywalker and if there's anymore Jedi they can also be permitted but please contact me before hand." Padme said in a sharp tone.

"Very well milady." Both the guards said in unison while letting Anakin thru.

Anakin walked in the room and shut the door as he came in. He engulfed his wife in a hug and kissed her temple and just stood there for a while. He could tell his beautiful wife was tired and exhausted. She was leaning on him to keep her straight as she was slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room. He pulled back the covers and gently laid her down on the queen sized bed. He covered her up and gently placed a soft kiss on her head. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

He turned to leave and turned the lights out in the room. He wanted to see his two children. He walked out the room to the nursery across the hall. As he approached the room he wondered what they would look like now since the last time he saw them they were one day old now they were going to be five weeks old tomorrow. He gently opened the door careful not wake them and saw two white wooden cribs on each side of the room. He saw a wooden rocking chair in the corner beside the window. He also saw a small basket with many toys. The walls were white except for the ceiling it was blue with white clouds. The whole room was beautiful especially since both of the cribs glowed in the force from the child it held in it.

He walked over to the small white crib on the right side of the room and looked in it and saw a small baby boy lying on his stomach sucking his small thumb a sleep dreaming whatever little babies dreamed. Luke, Anakin's son, had small blonde hair sticking out of his small head and Anakin just wanted to know what color eyes he had, but didn't want to wake his son to see. Anakin noticed the small blue blanket at his son's feet and gently pulled it to cover his little boy. He gently kissed his small head and turned to the other crib on the left side of the room.

He walked over to it and looked in like he did his son and saw a wide chocolate brown eyed baby girls starring straight at him. Leia, his daughter, was a spitting image of her mother. She had the brown hair like her mother and chocolate brown eyes like her mother.

Anakin started hearing something on the other side of the room gurgling and turned to see his son was up trying to chew on his toes.

He knew this couldn't be good to have both of his children up at once especially when he started to smell something beyond horrible. He needs to change their diapers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I was busy most of the week and was stuck trying to finish a fanfiction someone wrote on another website. I think you will find this chapter to be a little bit funny but it all depends on if you are a person who hates jokes or a person who loves them. **

Anakin decided to change Leia's smelly diaper first since he was already standing by her crib. He gently lifted her out of her crib holding her by her small armpits and gently laid her down on what looked to be a changing table on the other side of the nursery. Anakin didn't know were to begin like his former padawan once said "My Jedi training never prepared me for this" she was right Jedi training never prepared you to be ready to take care of a baby. Anakin smiled as he remembered Ahsoka trying to take care of the little hutlet. He was brought out of his thought to the sound of his daughter giggling to herself about something.

Anakin undid the latches that held the diaper on her and slowly took the diaper off and quickly put the filled diaper in the trash bag beside the table. He thought he was going to pass out from the smell but thankfully he didn't. On the other side of the table was a small white box that was labeled 'baby wipes' he opened the lift to the box and took a small wipe out of it. He turned away as he wiped the disaster area on his daughter's behind. He then noticed a small container that was labeled 'baby powder' and picked the small bottle up and sprinkled some of the white powder ever her backside. His last job was to find a clean diaper which was found out to be the hardest. He looked everywhere in the room but just couldn't find one but the day had just gotten even more worst when he looked over the table and saw a not hanging over the table saying 'ATTENTION NEED TO BUY MORE DIAPERS!'

"Shavit, Shavit, Shavit! What in the force am I supposed to do now?" Anakin exclaimed. He knew he shouldn't curse when there were children in the room but that was the first thing that came to mind when particular problems happen.

Anakin noticed a small light blue diaper bag sitting beside the changing table and if he was lucky he might be able to find two clean diapers in the bag since it was after all a diaper bag. He grabbed the bag and searched every pocket he could find and then finally he found two small white with blue patterns diapers.

"Thank the force." Anakin said a bit too loudly but tried not to yell.

He quickly put the small diaper on Leia and stuck the sticky latches down so the diaper would stay on her. He picked his daughter up who smelled like a rose and placed her in the play pen and was quite distracted by a stuffed ewok. Anakin smiled to himself as he watched his daughter try to have a conversation with the animal.

Anakin walked over to his son's small white crib and gently picked him up by his small cubby arm pits and carried him over to the changing table. Anakin took off the small but completely filled diaper off of his son like he did his little girl. He reached over to the trash bag to throw the diaper away when out of completely no where he felt something warm sink thru his Jedi robes heading straight for his chest. Anakin turned his head to look at the boy lying on the changing table with an innocent look plastered on his face.

"I would kill you if I could but since you're my only son I think ill let you survive." Anakin said but obviously not mad.

After Anakin finally got his son cleaned up and finally in a clean diaper he decided it would be best to take a nice warm shower. He walked out of the nursery and left his children in their playpen. Luke was playing with a toy x-wing while Leia was still trying to have a conversation with the stuffed ewok. Once he arrived outside of the bedroom he slowly and gently opened the bedroom door careful not to disturb his sleeping wife. He quickly grabbed a blue t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. As he walked by the bed he leaned over the bed and placed a soft and gentle kiss atop of his wife's head. She gently stirred but quickly went back to her quiet slumber. Anakin took off for the warm shower.

Later that evening Padme finally woke up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her feet into a pair of light blue soft fuzzy slippers and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. When she walked out of the bedroom she smelled something delicious in the kitchen. She made her way toward the kitchen and found her husband cooking dinner.

"Good evening sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Anakin asked as his wife came up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Yes I slept wonderfully. So how was your day?" Padme asked standing on her toes reaching to put a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah about that. When we get the kids to bed I need to talk to you about something that happened today." Anakin said sadly

"Okay well what is my Jedi knight making for dinner?" Padme asked nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"Alderanian stew. You had a recipe and I never have tried it before so I decided what the heck ill make it for dinner." Anakin said with a smile while stirring the stew.

"Sounds and Smells delicious."

"I hope it tastes delicious to." Anakin said turning around and leaned over to capture her lips in a kiss. Padme encircled her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. The sweet romantic moment was over when a small little boy sitting in his high chair on the other side of the kitchen who threw his small blue empty bottle at his father. Luke started giggling, Padme started laughing, and Anakin had a wide smile across his face.

"Well I better get our impatient son some more milk." Anakin turned and picked the bottle off the floor and went to get some more blue milk for his non romantic and impatient son.

**Please review. Hope you like this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be when Padme and Anakin sit down and talk…**

**It could be up later tonight , or early in the morning. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter is mostly about Anakin and his relationship so far with his little girl basically and part of his son too. Please review this chapter has been bugging me telling me I didn't write it right even though I've looked over this chapter so many times it just bugs me. Thank you.**

**George Lucas owns the characters and everything about star wars…. We are just the fantastic writers who add a little bit of our own taste into the characters….. **

Dinner had gone well without one problem. Padme has talked about some things that were going on in the beautiful world of politics especially the search for a new chancellor for the senate. Many citizen of the republic even senators from different worlds wanted Padme to run for the seat of chancellor but Padme didn't want to run for the safety of her children even though they were already in danger with their mother being a senator and when other people find out the who the father was the twins will be up for so many kidnapping attempts it might be set as a new recorded. Anakin didn't really want to talk since everything he was going to talk about was with his wife alone after they got the kids to bed.

Anakin held his little girl in the crook of his arms feeding her a pink bottle of warm blue milk. Why blue milk you might ask? Blue milk is the kind of milk everyone on Tatooine drinks no matter how old. Anakin was amazed at how Padme and he created this small bundle. This little girl who was brought into this dangerous world not to mention his little girl. Leia looked at her father with the most beautiful light brown eyes he had ever seen other then his wife's eyes of course. Just earlier her eye's were a dark shade of brown and now they were lighter then normal. Padme told him that her eyes would most likely be grey come morning because her eyes were changing all the time throughout the day. His little girl was staring right at his father with awe amazement. Like she wanted to study his face and never let the picture disappear. Anakin could feel the force surrounding and flowing through this child and he could feel how the force was untouched and untrained in his little girl. He could feel the force bond he had with his daughter and how he could feel it strengthen just with a simple touch or realization of one another. Anakin felt something wet slide down his cheek and didn't bother to wipe the tears that were falling down his face. He was crying because he wasn't there when his little girl was born, when she took her first breath of air outside into this real world, to hold her in his arms like he did right now. He would never have known her right from birth and he wasn't able to cry tears of joy with his wife when his wife first laid eyes on their precise angel. He knew that all those memories he never got to enjoy started today when he walked into the apartment. He knew he would never get to see the birth of his little girl, the moment were she was brought into this dangerous and down right scary world, but he knew no matter what he was going to help to strengthen their bond as father and daughter.

Anakin looked up from his daughter and noticed Padme had already left the dinning table and taking his son with her. His son. The boy Padme and he created also. Luke knew too much to be only five weeks old and it amazed him and startled him both. His son could sit up straight in a high chair and drank down a bottle of milk on his own. Anakin now knew that he would never be able to feed his son like he did his daughter. Hold him in his arms and watch as he sucked at the tiny nozzle on the small blue bottle of milk. He just hoped nothing else has changed about his son. Luke was surrounded by the force like no one else he knew at such a young age, but like his sister the force that surrounded him was untouched and untrained. What amazed him more was the force bond he shared with his son. Is was powerful and nothing could brake that bond they had and he was strengthen every second of the day and it has been only one day since he knew his son.

Anakin has a special bond with both of his children. Both of Padme and his children were untrained in the knowledge and the ways of the force and Anakin wanted to be the one to train his children a little bit of the force instead of the Jedi order but Anakin knew that the Jedi would want to train his children when they get older. Anakin was going to wait until they were older too because he didn't want things flying around the house and shattering into millions of pieces just yet.

Anakin looked down at his now sleeping daughter who was still sucking on the nozzle of the now empty bottle of milk. He slowly and gently got up from the wooden chair at the dinning table careful not to wake her from her wonderful baby dreams. He quietly walked to the nursery. When he walked in the room the sight before him made his heart swell up at the beautiful sight of his wife sitting in the light brown wooden rocking chair rocking back and forth with their little son in the crook of her arms telling him the story of the 'Three Little Ewoks'. He smiled at his wife and walked into the room and walked over to his daughter's small white wooden crib and as gently as he could lay her down inside of the crib. He slowly pulled her small soft hands off of her pink bottle and laid them on her small stomach and gently took the bottle away from her grasp. He picked up the small pink blanket sitting on the edge of the crib and spread it open and gently laid it onto of her and raised it only to her small chest. Soon the place where the bottle sat was now replaced by her small chubby thumb on her left hand. He smiled as he watched his daughter sleep as her small chest rose up and then went back down.

He turned and noticed his wife was not sitting in the rocking chair anymore and reading the story but she was laying their other sleeping child in his very own white wooden crib and watched as his wife pulled the small blue blanket over their son and up to his small chest and watched just like his daughter how his son's chest rose up and slowly fell back down into place and rose once again and repeated the same motion over and over again.

Right now their children, Anakin and Padme's children slept in wonderful peace and didn't even notice anything happening outside in this world that they would grow up in. I would feel bad if anyone tried to kidnap Luke or leia because that person was just asking to meet a lightsaber or a blaster at that moment. Right now Anakin and Padme were not going to let anyone try to take their children away from them. They were already one big happy family.

Anakin, Padme, Luke, and Leia Skywalker

**So honestly tell me what you think. Next chapter will be the talk between Anakin and Padme. Might be up on Saturday because I am still planning on how to write that chapter and how the chapter is going to work out. Might have an update on Padme's Journal soon but it might be on Saturday too I'm still planning on that chapter. Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please tell me how this chapter is because I don't know why but this chapter has been the hardest to write and it took me forever just to write the first line and I'm still not entirely happy with it so just please review I need to know. Thank you**

**

* * *

**

Anakin turned on the small Ewok night light hanging on the left side wall and started for the nursery door. He turned around to look over the lightly lit room. He looked over at his little boy and smiled at Luke's small sleeping form for his arms were sprawled out behind his head, his blanket was kicked off of him and his mouth wide open. His little sister on the other hand had one arm under her small head and the left arm hanging over her mouth as she sucked her small thumb. He blanket was still covering her up to her chest. It was a beautiful sight to see his two children sound a sleep lost peacefully in their different dreams.

Anakin walked out the door of the nursery slowly and lightly closing the door so there could only be a crack between the door and the wall. He walked into the living room and saw his wife sitting on the couch sipping a cup of black coffee. He walked over and sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms so she was sitting on top of him in his lap.

"I love you." He said kissing the top of her head

"I love you too." Padme said snuggling a little closer. "What do you think of them the twins I mean?"

"I have only known them for a day and they amaze me to know end and I love them both equally and I hope to love them more and more as I get to know them more. I already feel that its my job to protect them from everything and yet I have only known them for a day." He said twirling a peace of her hair around his pointer finger of his left hand.

"You're right they are amazing and they know too much for my likings. You are also right about feeling that you want to protect them from everything in this dreadful would. I felt that way when I found out I was pregnant with them but I was even more protective when they were born. I guess it was because I got to know them and have to carry them around for eight months straight then deliver them or that the day they were born was the day they were born into this dangerous world and were already being planned out for kidnapping attempts. I have just felt very over protective of them since I was pregnant." Padme said looking down at her cup of coffee.

"Yeah I guess. I wish I got to know them since they were born. I would've loved to see what they looked like and acted like as they have gotten older over these past five weeks."

"Just think Anakin you get to watch them continue growing up and as they start to change the way they look and just think you get to watch as they learn new things just like they have been for the past five weeks. You also get to be there when they are potty trained. You are training your son how to use the fresher." She said with a smile across her face.

"Oh joy I wish I don't get to be here when the wonderful thing happens." He said jokingly.

"Hey you said you wanted to watch them grow up well here you go potty training is learning something new. Didn't you want to talk about something? You said you wanted to talk after the kids are put to bed."

"Yeah actually I did. You know how the Jedi have been feeling the force strong in the twins and how they started to find who the father is." He didn't want to just come right out and say it but he would eventually.

"Uh-Huh." Was all he got as a reply.

"Well they were starting to put the peaces together about who the father might be and they were getting close to finding out who it is." He paused a second before continuing so he could gather up the right words to say. "I asked for a meeting with the Jedi council earlier today to talk about who the father might be." He paused another second and turned and looked out the window out at the night of Coruscant the only planet that is nothing but a city and that never seems to sleep. "I told them today that I was the father and that we have been secretly married for two years during the entire clone wars. The Jedi council has expelled me from the Jedi order and I am to no longer interfere with Jedi business and I am also to resign my title as general. He finally came out and said all of it all that he needed to say at that moment.

Padme just sat there in silence and he could tell that she was stunned at what she had just heard and was still processing it all. She was amazed that her husband had just openly said it to the Jedi and to her but she was also mad that he didn't talk to her beforehand.

"Master Yoda said he was going to announce that I have been expelled from the Jedi order, announce our secret marriage, and that I am the father of Luke and Leia. He wants us to be there to confirm that the news he announces are true." He said turning to look at her.

She once again just sat there in silence looking at her hands still trying to take in all that was said. She finally turned to look at him with tear filled eyes. "We don't have to hide anymore do we?"

"Come tomorrow, yes."

"We can live together now?"

"Yes."

"We can live like a normal family well our style of a normal family and live like a normal married couple?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait till tomorrow." She said with a grin as wide as the galaxy and he was relieved that she wasn't mad that she was happy the news would finally be out.

He pulled her into a strong hug and he felt tears of joy streaming down his shirt. He brought her head up and brushed her hair back behind her ears and wiped the tears off her face and leaned down to capture he lip in a passionate kiss. She encircled her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. When they both separated their longs were burning for air.

"I can't wait till tomorrow either." He said with his forehead pressed against hers

He brought their lips for another deep kiss. He felt her tongue sneak its way into his mouth and his tongue started a battle that was hard to win with hers. Her hands were lost in his long brown hair. A few seconds later their lungs were once again burning for lack of oxygen.

"I love you." Anakin said panting for air

"I Love you too. Now let's go to bed because we have a longs day tomorrow and I'm tired." Padme said with a yawn.

"Yes milady." Anakin said standing up and swooped his wife in his arms and carried her to their bedroom once inside he closed the door and laid her down on their large bed. He took his shirt and his pants off and he was left standing their in only his black boxers. He crawled into bed beside his wife and pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his bare chest while he ran his hands thru her long brown hair. Shortly after they fell asleep to the sound of their hearts beating in unison.

**

* * *

**

**So how do think? I know some grammar problems somewhere in this story. Please review and thank you for reading this story so far. I am debating what I should do for the next chapter because I have two things in mind right now and I'm not telling you what they are so you just have to wait till the next chapter. Thank You,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter took me a long time to write so I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. George Lucas owns everything now me.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning the sun was beginning to rise and people are now beginning to wake up and do whatever they needed to do for the day or people are now going to bed from late not parties or working late at their job. Anakin was now waking up from his nice long slumber. He looked over his right shoulder at his beautiful wife still sleeping beside him. He ran his left hand on her beautiful face to move the long brown hair, which was in the way, behind her ear. He ran his hand over her left bare arm and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked to the fresher to take a cold shower to wake him up and get ready for the day like he normally did. After a while he walked out of the fresher dressed in a new pair of Jedi robes, Hair was slightly brushed but it didn't look it, teeth cleaned, and smelt great. He looked over at the bed and noticed his wife was already up. He walked into the family room and saw her sitting on the couch sipping a warm cup of black coffee while watching the holonews which of course was talking about politics. He walked into the kitchen to poor himself a cup of coffee when he noticed a warm cup of black coffee already made for him. He picked it up and went back into the family room and sat down beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her neck

"Good morning sweetheart." Anakin said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning." Padme said leaning on his shoulder.

"Sleep well?" Anakin asked setting his cup of coffee down on the small coffee table.

"Yeah. This is probably the first night I was able to sleep all the way through without having to get up in the middle of the night to one of the twins crying most likely wanting attention." Padme said snuggling a little closer to her husband.

"Yeah I heard that's about all babies crave is attention." Anakin said

"Well that is true. You ready for the afternoon?" Padme asked looking up at her husband

"It's later this morning and yeah I have been waiting since yesterday to just get this over with. I can't wait till the whole galaxy knows about us." Anakin said looking at his wife.

"Oh, after the announcement is made we might have to leave to go to Naboo to speak with the queen and of course see my family."Padme said looking down at her hands. Anakin could tell she did not want to discuss this with the queen and she was nervous about seeing her family.

"Yay! How exciting I can't wait to see your parents. I'm pretty sure your dad will murder me the minute he lays eyes on me."Anakin said trying to lighten the mood but noticed that she was still looking at her hands nervous.

"My parents already think I had a one night stand with someone just to have a baby or because of hormones. Well now they can shove that excuse down the nearest black hole because once they found out that I'm married and that it is totally alright to conceive a child with your husband they will most likely be regretting what they said." She said smiling a little

"Yeah. Well you better go get dressed so we can get going I would hate to be late." Anakin said helping her get up.

Padme headed to the bedroom to go get dressed. When she came out she was wearing a lose fitting long sleeve shirt and black pants. Her hair was partially braided and her makeup was of dark color. She wished she could wear a form fitting green shirt but since she is still trying to lose the fat from wear she had to carry the twins. She still looked stunning.

"I'm ready" Padme said standing in the hall.

"Okay but what about Luke and Leia we can't just leave them here by their selves." Anakin said sounding concerned.

"Don't worry I asked 3PO to watch over them until we get back. I told him if there was an emergency or he needed us to comm us right away. Don't worry he has watched them before and done perfectly fine." Padme said. By the look on his face he didn't want to leave the twins behind with 3PO but he didn't want them to be left with anyone else so he was fine with the idea.

"R2 stay here with 3PO. If anything happens, comm me and I will be over within a second you understand?" Anakin asked his little astromech droid who was standing beside him. Anakin received a couple affirmative beeps then turned around and went off the find 3PO.

"Shall we go milady?" Anakin asked pressing the door controls and the door slid open to show the two guards still standing outside the apartment door.

"Guards stay here and guard the room and let no one in and I mean no one except me and Anakin understood?"Padme told the two republic guards that were ordered to guard both Padme and the twins at all time and were only suppose to take orders from Padme.

"Yes milady." Both the guards said in unison.

Padme turned and followed Anakin toward the turbolift. He pressed the down button on the control panel and they both waited for the turbolift to reach their floor. After a few moments the doors to the turbolift finally opened and they both walked in and Anakin pressed the button that read '_first floor'_ and the doors closed and the turbolift went downwards. Once the doors opened Anakin used the force to shield their presence from the reporters that were gathered in the lobby of the apartment building. They took off toward Padme's docking bay and once inside the red speeder of Padme's Anakin released the shield. Anakin turned the speeder on with the touch of a button and he drove off into the morning traffic of Coruscant.

"When did 3PO become good at taking care of babies?" Anakin asked remembering he never installed anything into C-3PO about knowing how to take care of babies.

"When the twins were a week old I asked to have 3PO installed with a chip for him to take care of babies. Now he knows everything about babies." Padme said.

"Well I wished I knew that we were going to be having children when I first built 3PO I would've already had it installed, But if someone told me I was going to marry the senator of Naboo I would look at that person like they were crazy." Anakin said.

"Yeah if someone told me when I was little that I was marring a Jedi I would do the same." Padme said looking down at her hands nervously.

"It's going to be alright." Anakin said grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah I know I'm just a little nervous that's all." Padme said squeezing his hand back.

"Well we are here. You ready."Anakin said parking in the docking bay of the Senate building.

"Yeah." Padme said opening the door and getting out.

When they walked into the senate chamber they sat in Padme's repulsor pod. Mace Windu was addressing everyone in the chamber about politics that was happening. The chamber mostly consisted of almost every senator and almost every Jedi knight and master of the Jedi order.

"That is all I have to say today about the republic. Now for something to deal with both the senate and the Jedi. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker has recently been expelled from the Jedi order for breaking the rule of _Attachment it forbidden._ Anakin Skywalker will you please come forward and discuss with everyone how you have disobeyed the laws of the Jedi?" Mace asked looking at Anakin who was getting up to move the pod forward off the wall to the center of the chamber.

"Master Jedi. I have broken the rule of the Jedi just like you have said. I will now explain how. Two years ago I secretly married Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. We were married at Varykino Lake Retreat of Naboo by a Pantifex, a Naboo holy man." Anakin just came out and said most of what he needed to say to everyone who was listening or will be listening. Anakin remembered the day Padme and him were wed after the dreadful battle of Geonosis that was the start of the clone wars.

"If I am recalling right Senator Padme Amidala a couple weeks back had twins a boy and a girl named Luke and Leia. You wouldn't happen to be the father of the twins would you?" Master Windu asked

"Yes master. I am the father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Naberrie Skywalker." Anakin said turning to look at Padme who smiled as he said Leia's name. They hadn't really discussed Leia's full name and now here it is announced to the whole republic.

"Anakin Skywalker the Jedi council are giving you a choice to either leave Senator Amidala and leave her to take care of the twins and you will only be allowed to see them occasionally then you can still stay with the Jedi order or you can still stay with Senator Amidala and help raise the twins and you will still be expelled from the Jedi order." Master Windu said looking at Master Yoda who was standing beside him and Yoda nodded his head as if agreeing to what Master Windu said.

"Master Jedi I will have to say I would rather be expelled then Leave Padme. I love her with my life and would never end our marriage that we have kept for this long." Anakin said looking back at his wife who still had a grin on her face.

"Anakin Skywalker you are hereby expelled from the Jedi order and Jedi Council. You are to no interfere with the Jedi business for the rest of your life. You are to give up your title as Jedi Master and General of the Republic. Understood?"

"Yes Master Jedi." Anakin bowed and guided the pod back to the wall and the entrance to the pod.

"The queen of Naboo will decide the fate of Senator Padme Amidala. I call this meeting over. Thank you." Master Windu bowed along with master Yoda who was quiet during the whole meeting. Master Windu and Master Yoda both left the Senate Chambers along with many other Jedi and Senators except for Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Senator Amidala, Anakin I wanted to be the first to congratulate you both for your marriage and of course the twins. I'm sure the queen will still let you serve as Senator of Naboo or you can even run as Chancellor now and Anakin can stay home and watch the twins now." Senator Organa said standing at the entrance to the pod.

"Thank you Bail. I have been thinking about running for chancellor but I have to think about the twins and their safety plus I need to discuss this with Anakin. He is already having a hard time taking care of the twins." Padme said.

"I don't mind you running for Chancellor as long as your not a sith lord of course." Anakin said with a grin on his face. "I would hate to have to kill you or even turn you into the republic."

"Yes please we don't need a sith lord as a chancellor no more." Obi wan said standing on the other side of Senator Organa.

"Don't worry you two I'm not a sith lord…yet that is." Padme said jokingly.

"What are you two going to do now since the reporters will be everywhere in the next couple minutes once they find out about your marriage." Bail said.

"We have been thinking about going to Naboo to see my family and discuss with the queen about if I'm still going to be able to serve as Senator." Padme said.

"I think that will be a good idea. The twins are already the center of the holonet now you two will be the center. You two just need to get away for a while with the twins and enjoy some family time." Bail said. "I hate to end the conversation but I must be going. I have to be on my way back to Alderaan later today to see my wife."

"Tell Breha I said hello and you have a safe trip back to Alderaan." Padme said

"I will." With that Bail turned around and started to make his way out of the Senate Building.

"Am I to be granted Uncle of the twins yet?" Obi wan asked looking at Anakin

"Yeah I think it would be a good idea for them to have an uncle. Other then they have Owen Lars as their uncle." Anakin said looking at Padme who nodded her head.

"Great. So what do uncles do?" Obi wan asked confused on what the title 'uncle' means.

"You get to spoil them." Padme said

"Oh okay well you two have a safe trip to Naboo and take good care of the twins Anakin the Jedi council has been discussing if the twins are to become Jedi." Obi wan said.

"Okay I will Master Kenobi and I don't want to think of the twins as Jedi right now maybe in a couple of years." Anakin said to his old master.

"I must be going to a council meeting. Bye." With that Obi wan turned and made his was back to the Jedi Temple.

Anakin turned the opposite way that Obi wan had left and grabbed hold of Padme's hand with his left and together they walked hand in hand to their speeder to go home.

* * *

When they arrived at the building that held their apartment inside the whole building was surrounded by reporters wanting to know more about the couple and their marriage and wanting to know more about the twins. Anakin once again used the force to cloak their presence so that the reporters wouldn't even notice that they had just arrived at the building. They used the back door to get to their apartment not wanting to take any chances that at least one reporter might notice them. Once safely inside their apartment Anakin let down the force cloak. Padme went to go check on the twins while Anakin went in the family room to watch the holonews. He was getting ready to sit on the couch when he noticed a baby boy asleep on the couch sucking on his small thumb of his small chubby left hand. He gently picked his son up and sat down on the couch and laid his son in his lap and just sat there on the couch staring at his son and gently stroked the top of Luke's small head with his left hand. He started to feel something on his pants and noticed the saliva leaving his son's mouth and landing on his pants. Anakin smiled noticing a trait his son got from him which was drooling in his sleep. Anakin looked over his left shoulder at his wife who had just entered the room holding a sleeping Leia in her arms with her small head resting on her mother's shoulder. Padme came over and sat down beside Anakin and leaned her head on Anakin's shoulder. They were enjoying a nice quiet family moment until the comm. Unit in the apartment started beeping.

"Here hold her. I will see who is calling us." Padme said standing up and handing Leia who was now awake to Anakin.

Padme walked over to the comm. Unit and pressed the blinking red button. Who she saw appear on the screen didn't surprise her at all.

"This is Padme."

"Padme sweetheart I just watched the holonews today. Is it true are you really married to Jedi Skywalker or should I just call him Anakin now?" Jobal Naberrie, Padme's mother, said.

"Yes mother what you heard was all true." Padme said

"So Anakin is also the father of my grandchildren who by the way I haven't even seen yet?" Jobal asked.

"Yes Mother."

"Well I would very much like to meet this man who stole my daughter's heart." Jobal said. "As well as my grandchildren."

"We were actually planning on visiting in two days because I have to speak with the queen about still allowing me to represent Naboo. Does father know yet about my marriage." Padme asked. If her father knew she was already married for two years Anakin would most likely be killed the second her father lays eyes on Anakin.

"No I don't think your father knows yet to my knowledge of course. He is still at work at the Theed University. When he arrives home later I will make sure he knows everything about your secret marriage to Anakin." Jobal said

"Oh great. Well I need to go I think Leia is having a fit." Padme Lied.

"Alright I will see you soon. Love you."

"Love you to mom. Bye." With that Padme pressed the blue button to end the communication.

Padme turned and walked back into the family room and sat once again on the couch beside her husband. She picked her daughter up who was asleep on the couch beside her and laid Leia in her lap.

"Who was that?" Anakin asked.

"My mother calling to tell me she just got done watching the news." Padme said stroking her daughter's small head.

"How did she take the news?" Anakin asked a little nervous

"She was a little disappointed but over all she was happy for me. She wants to meet you and the twins soon. I told her we are going to Naboo in two days." Padme said.

"I can't wait to meet your family. Your father will most likely kill me right?"

"Yeah possibly."

"I'm carrying the twins when we land so he can't shot me." Anakin said grinning

Padme leaned her head against Anakin's shoulder and she started to drift off to sleep and finally she fell asleep like her children.

* * *

**Review please? Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has been a while since I have updated this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**

* * *

**

'_The past two months have been horrible. I wasn't able to see my family nor was I able to talk to the queen. I was stuck on Coruscant for the past two months. Two months ago Luke wasn't acting normal at all. I thought it was because he is growing up and his small body was trying to get used to life. I was worried for my small son for about a week long because he wasn't eating properly and most of the day he wasn't eating at all and he was always vomiting and he was constantly crying and would never go to sleep. I finally decided to take him to the medcenter. The day before I was going to take him he started wheezing and coughing and I just knew now that I was taking him the doctor told me he had bacterial pneumonia. He gave me some antibiotics to give to him and told me to come back in a week to see if he had gotten any better. The week was shortened to only four days because Luke had started to have a fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit and his breathing became more labored. I took him back to the medcenter that was 32 minuets away from my apartment and the nurses quickly took him to the back into a small room on the baby level of the medcenter. The nurses had given him antibiotics and fluids through an IV and of course Luke had started crying when he felt the needle go into his arm. The nurse had him fitted with a nasal oxygen mask to make his breathing much easier. I didn't let Anakin know all this was happening because he was at work at his new job of building or repairing ships or droids for the republic. Anyways after about six hours Luke's temperature finally went back to the normal temperature of 97 degrees. Luke had drifted off to sleep two hours earlier. Leia was staying with three people during this one and a half months, she was staying with either her father, Anakin, Sabé, my handmaiden, or 'uncle' Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin's old master and the newest family member. After about one and a half months he was starting to feel a little better because he was now sleeping and acting normally. Today we are finally on our way to Naboo, my home planet, to see my family and discuss my term in the senate with the queen. I hope that maybe I could run as chancellor since right now there is no chancellor in office since chancellor Palpatine who was a sith who was killed by Anakin. If I run a chancellor then who would watch the twins because I will not allow anyone except me or Anakin to watch them and of course Anakin cant do it because he has a job and I wouldn't be able to do it because I will be gone all the time. Speaking of Anakin you would never believe how nervous he is right now on meeting my parents, but he is more scarred on meeting my dad then my family. I mean my dad most likely wont be to mad but he might be a little mad because I ran off and married a Jedi and when he found out that I was married I had already given birth to twins. Okay If I was in my dads position I would be a little furious at my daughter too but hopefully he is at least a little happy and not just my dad but my whole family would at least be a little happy for me. My family when I was younger always was pushing me to marry some nice, handsome, young man, but I am pretty sure they didn't me for me to run off with a Jedi and secretly marry him then two years later give birth to twins and then tell my family. No I think they wanted to be part of my marriage to Anakin and have my father walk me down the isle and my family give me away and I'm sure they wanted to be outside the delivery room when the twins made their appearance into the world. Speaking of the twins I hear one of them crying and it sounds like Luke, he must need his diaper changed. He has been eating a lot lately and been needing a diaper change about every two hours and in two minuets it will be exactly two hours since his last diaper change. I wish Anakin would change his son's stinky dipper but no ever since the other day he stopped because he wasn't paying attention once again while changing his son's diaper and was sprinkled on like a water hose. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Luke laying on the changing table with the most innocent look on his face and sucking his small thumb and Anakin who was covered in urine on his face and shirt. That is just what he gets for not paying close attention to his son I mean he is only wanting attention anyways but then again he has never done that to me. It must be a father and son thing only. I must go and I will write some other time.' _

Padme turned off her datapad journal and laid it in a drawer beside her and Anakin's bed on her ship. She got up from the bed and walked toward the end of the queen sized bed and looked inside one of the two cribs at the end of the bed to see her daughter, Leia, soundly sleeping. Padme turned and walked out the room toward the main hold where the sound of a wailing baby came from. When she walked into the room she saw Anakin holding Luke with his head resting on his shoulder and Anakin was rubbing his right hand up and down Luke's small back whispering soothing words to try to calm the small boy. She shook her head at how 'smart' her husband was at taking care of babies. She walked over to him and gently grabbed her son from his father's grasp and turned and walked toward the fresher not saying one word which left Anakin puzzled. Anakin just shrugged his shoulders and turned to his and Padme's bedroom to see his supposed to be sleeping daughter. When he walked in the room he heard a faint sound of a little girl cooing or making a soft sound of her agitation toward something. He walked over to the small white crib and what he saw was more disgusting then what he saw while changing Luke's diaper. His little girl had vomited all over herself plus the room was starting to smell bad which only meant, '_The Dirty Dipper Strikes Back', _as Anakin always called a dirty diaper. He reached in the crib and gently picked his daughter up by her small chubby arm pits and held her at arms link and quickly ran to the fresher only to be greeted by his wife who was changing their son's diaper. 'Oh no I need to get out of the way and quick.' Anakin thought.

"Oh so that's why he smelt bad." Anakin said finally understanding where his wife had took his son and what she was doing and finally realized why his son smelt bad when he had just gave him a bath.

"Yep always could be the number one answer." Padme said to Anakin. "Luke stop putting your hands in the nasty stuff. Thank you." Padme told Luke. She didn't sound mad or aggravated but Anakin could tell over their bond that she was very aggravated and mad at their son for constantly trying to play with his poop. It was just plain out disgusting but then again he doesn't know any different.

"What happened to her?" Padme asked risking a quick glance over her shoulder to see her husband holding their daughter at arms link away from his body because she is covered in something disgusting.

"Well she threw up on herself and now I have to give her a bath and grab a new change of clothes for her." Anakin said walking over to the small tub and picking up the small plastic tub used only for the twins.

Anakin laid the small plastic tub in the big tub and grabbed a soft green towel to lie on the inside bottom of the plastic tub to help so she doesn't slip in the small tub. He then turned the water faucet on and filled the plastic tub to about two inches deep around 90 degrees Fahrenheit. He noticed Padme had already finished changing Luke's diaper and had put him in his crib in hopes for him to go to sleep. Padme came back in the fresher with a clean diaper, couple of soft washcloths, and a small green towel with a hood on it and had green frogs on it. Padme then opened a cabinet door that sat across from the sink and pulled out a bottle of '_Baby Head to toe Body Wash'_ and sat it down next to the many washcloths she had laid out on the small table between the bath tub and toilet.

Anakin undressed his daughter of her nasty clothes completely to be she didn't even have a diaper on and gently and gradually slipped the baby in the tub feet first while using his left hand to support her head and neck and the other to fill up a cup of water to pour over her so she doesn't get cold. He picked the bottle of body wash and squeezed a little bit of the soap on a wet soft pink washcloth and gently washed her from top to bottom, front and back and washed her scalp with the wet soapy cloth. He then picked up a moistened cotton ball and gently pressed it again her closed eyes and gently and carefully cleaned her small eyes and small face and used a cotton swab to clean the area outside of her ear careful not to stick it into her ear. He used a couple of cupfuls of clean warm water to rinse her thoroughly and took a light blue washcloth that was dry and gently wiped her down of any remaining soap. He was already supporting her neck and head with his left hand and he slipped his right hand under her small bottom and his fingers wrapped around her thighs for a better grip on his small slippery baby girl. He took the green hooded towel and wrapped his daughter in it and gently and carefully dried her of the water. He carried her to his and Padme's bedroom and gently laid her on the soft bed. He lightly sprinkled some baby powder on her bottom and put a clean white diaper with a pink flower design. He took a small black comb that was soft at the ends and gently ran it through her small brown hair that was beginning to grow longer.

He deiced to just let her go around with only her diaper on until they landed then he would get her dressed. Leia stifled a small yawn which said enough to know that she was tired. He gently picked her up and laid her down in her small crib and watched amazingly at how quick she went to sleep. He walked over to his son's crib which was beside Leia's and looked at the boy who was soundly sleeping like there was no one else in this universe but him.

* * *

The Skywalker family had docked at the docking bay in Theed, Naboo hours ago. Padme had just left from speaking with the queen, Jamillia, and had received great news. Now the family was walking around Theed's wondrous and amazing streets to Padme's parent's house. Anakin was holding a sleeping Luke while Padme held the excited Leia. Leia had wide eyes and was amazed at everything she saw.

"So what did the queen say?" Anakin asked breaking the silence between them. Padme had asked Anakin to wait outside the Palace with the twins

"She told me I can continue to serve as senator as long as I don't let you or the children get in the way of my work or her work." Padme said looking at many geographical features as they walked.

"Well that's good. What are we going to do about the twins I mean we both have jobs and we will both never be at home except for night?" Anakin asked worried about the twins.

"I don't know I didn't even think about that, but we have a while to think about it. The queen is allowing me one more month until I have to return to the senate. The queen also discussed with me about the election for a new chancellor in two months." Padme said looking down at her feet. She knew what he was going to ask and she left the last part off purposely.

"Well what did she say?" Anakin asked looking at her.

"She wants me to run as chancellor and so does many other people not just from Naboo, but from other planets like Alderaan." Padme said with a grin on her face now looking at Anakin waiting for his response.

"That's great sweetheart. You should run as chancellor and in a month I could quit my job and become a stay at home dad. What do you think?" Anakin said smiling. He wanted to have a close bond with his children and wanted to spend more time and take care of them and now here was the most perfect chance yet.

"No Ani, Im not letting you quit your job just for.." She was cut off in mid sentence by her husband.

"I insist that I could take care of Luke and Leia. I mean how hard could it be?" Anakin said wanting to prove that he could take care of the twins all day without her help.

"Fine but you're going to regret this I know it." Padme said grinning mischievously.

"No I won't. This will be the easiest test I will pass." Anakin boosted.

"Okay fine. Everyday after we get back home I will teach you a little more on taking care of the twins then you already know. Then in one month you will have to quit your job and become the first ever stay at home dad while I serve my term as Chancellor if of course I win the election." Padme said. "Oh and you can't get any help from anyone and I mean anyone and trust me I will know because I always know. Wouldn't it be sad if everyone in the whole galaxy found out that you were the worst dad ever because he couldn't even take care of his own children. I can just picture the holonet right now talking about the top worst dad in the galaxy and you would be the number one." She said mischievously and jokingly. She loved playing with him because then he will take it serious and actually work really hard instead of asking someone else to do his job of taking care of Luke and Leia. She also knew that he will end up losing within the first week. 'This should be interesting.' She thought. 'On the first week he will lose and he will be begging for mercy.' She thought evilly.

"Okay fine you have yourself a deal and trust me I will be lasting much longer then a week sweetheart." He said sensing her thoughts.

'I'm sure you will.' She snarled back in her thoughts.

Ahead of them Padme's parent's house came into view. It was a beautiful house made up of a special type of wood only found on Naboo. The house was a massive two stories tall and a large front and back yard and had a small children play set in the back yard and a small greenish colored table and chairs in the front and was decorated with many exotic flowers from many parts of Naboo and possibly other planets. In the back yard you could see what looked to be a nine year old Ryoo Naberrie and her younger seven year old sister Pooja Naberrie, Padme and Anakin's nieces, were playing some type of game that involved a lot of running. Unfortunately Pooja was the first to notice their arrival.

"Aunt Padme!" The small girl screamed as she ran toward the fence that separated the front from the back and unlocked the gate and ran as fast as she could followed by her older sister. Padme gave Leia to her husband as she bent down and captured the little girls in her arms for a big hug. Soon Padme's sister, sola, and her husband came walking out of the house to see what all the commotion was and once Sola spotted her sister she took off running and was quickly in a big embrace with her always gone sister.

"Hello Aunt Padme." Both the children said in unison.

"Hello Ryoo, Pooja. You two are growing more and more beautiful every time I visit." Padme said pulling away from her sister to look at the children who was looking back at her.

"Now what should you two say?" Sola asked her two girls.

"Thank you Aunt Padme." They once again said in unison.

"You're most very welcome."Padme said placing a kiss atop their heads.

"Well hello Padme." Sola said now paying her attention to her sister.

"Hello Solla. This is Anakin as you might already know from before or on the holonet." Padme said gesturing to her husband who had his handful with a squirmy little girl and a sound asleep little boy.

"Yes I have actually met him a couple years ago right before the clone wars when he was assigned to protect you from many assassination attempts." Sola said she thought it be best to leave out any questions on the two babies in Anakin's arms. She knew exactly who the twins were they were her little niece and nephew but she thought best to not bring up that conversation right now. "Come inside. Mother is making dinner and you know she will be happy to see you, Anakin, again. You also know how mom is about making dinner. She makes too much for just us and if we try she would probably make too much for the whole population of Theed." She said making her way to the house gesturing for them to follow her.

Padme grabbed her little girl back to lighten the weight and she took his now freed right hand in her left and they walked toward the house hand-in-hand with Pooja and Ryoo right behind them. When they all walked into the house they were greeted by the delicious smell of food cooking in the kitchen and Padme's mother who just walked out of the kitchen.

"Padme it is about time I see you." Jobal said pulling her daughter into a tight embrace and pulled away to the sound a giggling coming from her daughter's arms. "Now who might this little girl be?" Jobal asked tickling the little girl's small stomach.

"Mom, sister, I would like you both to meet or daughter Leia and our son Luke." Padme said as her dad, Ruwee, walked into the room hearing the conversation. Anakin quickly stood up straight at the sight of his wife's father walking into the room and he knew he might as well say goodbye. Anakin quickly scanned him with the force to check to make sure he didn't have any weapons hidden on him. He found a loaded blaster in his back pocket. 'Great' Anakin thought.

"I take it you're the reason my daughter has children?" Ruwee asked looking Anakin straight in the eyes.

"Yes sir." Anakin said plainly.

"Are you two even married?" The worried father asked.

"Yes dad we are married. We were wed two years ago at the beginning of the clone wars here on Naboo at the Lake Country." Padme said cutting in for her nervous husband.

"Well sweetheart Its about time you found the right man, Though I'm still very disappointed in you for secretly marring and conceiving a child in secret." Ruwee said. "Now let me hold one of my grandchildren." He said smiling. Padme gently picked Leia up from Anakin and walked over to her father and gently laid her down in the crook of his arms.

"Leia meet your grandfather." Padme said trying to get Leia comfortable in her grandfather's arms. Leia started to cry a little then quickly stopped as she realized that she was safe. Luke started to stir a little in his father's arms then started to flutter open his baby blue eyes and started to take in the surroundings around him that he was greatly confused with.

"Can I hold the little boy?" Sola asked.

"Yeah sure um Luke meet your um Aunt Sola. Yeah that's right." Anakin said handing his son to his sister-in-law.

"So this means they are our cousins?" Ryoo asked looking from her sister to her aunt.

"Yes and it makes your mother and aunt and your father an uncle." Padme said looking at her nieces.

"Awesome now we are going to be the best cousins they ever had." Ryoo declared looking at her cousins.

"Well congratulations sweetheart. I know it's a bit late but I still get to congratulate you." Jobal said pulling her daughter into an embrace.

"Boy you better take good care of my daughter now and if you do any thing it will only take one thing then your Jedi powers won't be able to protect you from the anger that I will be in. You understand." Ruwee said to Anakin. It was a father's job to put the fear into the man your daughter dates or this case had married.

"Sir I will take good care of your daughter and I will not allow any harm come to her and if it does I will protect her with my life and you have my words." Anakin respectively said.

"Kid you have my trust but I will have to say I still don't like you one bit."Ruwee glared at Anakin with an evil glare as Anakin glared back.

"Thank you sir." Anakin said extending his right arm to shake his new father-in-law's hand.

"Kid we don't shake hands in this family we give big bear hugs."Ruwee said pulling his son-in-law in to a big bear hug.

"Yes sir." Anakin said

"Also I love your manners but would you please stop calling my sir it makes me feel old." Ruwee said.

"Anymore rules I should be aware of." Anakin asked chuckling a little.

"Yes actually there is one more rule I forgot to mention. You are not to sleep in the same or even beside or across or you know what not even on the same floor level as my daughter. You are also not allowed to touch my daughter in any physical way." Ruwee said grinning.

"Dad!" Padme exclaimed. "He is my husband."

"No Padme your father is exactly right and I will obey his rules while staying in his house" Anakin said walking toward his wife and stopping beside her.

"No he is not it is unfair I mean my sister had a husband and…"

She was quickly interrupted by her husband who took his right hand and tipped her head back and wrapped his left hand around her waist to pull her closer and bent down and placed his lips firmly on hers. In response Padme wrapped her arms around his neck in order to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue pressing against her lips wanting to gain entrance into her mouth and she opened her mouth to be filled with the sweet taste of her husbands tongue battling her tongue. After a while their lungs started to burn for the need of oxygen and they slowly pulled away for air but just stood there in each others arms staring into each others eyes amazed by the love radiating off of them. Everyone in the room except for Ruwee was cheering at the couple. Luke and Leia both looked at each other as if communicating but yet neither one was communicating and both turned back to their parents and started giggling.

"Well paps I just broke a rule so what are you going to do?" Anakin asked with a grin on his face and he never tore his eyes from his wife and neither did Padme take her eyes off of her husband.

"I don't know I will have to figure something out." Ruwee said. "Welcome to the family kid."

"Alright dinner is done!" Jobal yelled from the kitchen.

Everyone started for the dinning room. Sola handed Luke back to Anakin as she went to help her mother bring all the food into the dinning room to sit on the dinning room table. Padme went to the kitchen after her sister disappeared into the kitchen and sat down the large blue polka dotted baby bag on the small wooded table sitting against the wall across from the stove. She dug inside the bag until she found a blue and a pink blanket and bottle that she took out and set on the table. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out a cartoon of milk and pored a little in each bottle and screwed the tops back on the bottles and sat the milk back inside the cool refrigerator. She then walked over to the grayish colored microwave and at the bottles inside and heated the bottles of milk up for about ten seconds. When she heard a faint beep from the microwave that signaled the ten seconds were up and she walked over and took the bottles out and squeezed a little bit of milk from each bottle on her elbow to see if the milk is cool enough for the twins to drink which they were. She grabbed the two blankets that were sitting on the table and walked into the dinning room to find everyone already sitting down at a chair around the long wooden table. He father was still holding Leia in his arms and that Anakin had already made her plate of food and was still holding Luke who was what looked to be him trying to reach for his father's food on his plate. Luke started to wine a little signaling that he was hungry as he was sucking on his father's thumb probably not noticing it. Padme walked over to where her father was sitting which was beside her at the end of the table and gently picked Leia up from his arms and walked back over to her seat across from her mother's and Anakin generously pulled the chair out and as she sat down he pushed it in a little toward the table. She gave Anakin Luke's small blue bottle and blanket. She then spread out Leia small pink blanket on her lap and carefully laid Leia on top of the blanket with her arm under her head to support Leia's head and neck. Padme took the small pink bottle of milk and rubbed the little tip of it on top of her mouth and Leia quickly accepted the milk by opening her mouth and started sucking on the little tip. Anakin had done the same to Luke but was having a much harder time trying to get Luke accept the bottle in his mouth as he continuously refused to open his small mouth. Once they both got the twins situated in their laps and them drinking they turned their attention to their own food and their family.

"So Padme what are your plans for the future?" Jobal asked breaking the silence.

"Well actually I am planning on running as chancellor of the republic next month." Padme said feeling a little prideful. "Since I have no one to watch the twins Anakin in planning on quitting his job and watch Luke and Leia If of course I win the election."

"That is very kind of you Anakin to just quit your job like that." Sola said.

"Yep I plan to become a stay at home dad for now on." Anakin said.

"If of course you last the first week." Padme said under her breath but amazingly Anakin heard every word.

"Don't worry sweetheart I will be able to get through with the first week."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't because you can't even last a day without going crazy."

"Trust me I will get through the week and many more and I can and will."

"No because you can't even change your son's dipper so how are you going to last."

"Yes I can al I have to do is pay a little more attention to that thing down there and make sure he doesn't pee on me again." Anakin stated. At this everyone in the room started laughing.

"Okay fine you have yourself a bet. I bet you can't even last the first week taking care of the twins by yourself." Padme said.

"I thought we already made this bet earlier." Anakin stated.

"Oh yeah we did but I'm still going to win just wait."

"No your not." Anakin said

"Yes I will." Padme said.

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No you…."

"Will you two cut it out? You are as bad a Ryoo and Pooja!" Ruwee yelled at Anakin and Padme.

"Yes sir." The two said in unison sounding guilty as if they were just caught sneaking out.

After a couple of minuets everyone was done eating and they all stood up and started to clean off the table and then clean the kitchen. Anakin and Padme both patted their children's back for them to burp and sure enough it had to be the loudest burp anyone had ever heard come from Luke. Luke started to giggle once he burped and his twin sister just stared at him. Once everything was done Padme, Sola, and Jobal went upstairs to get the twins cleaned up for bed as Ryoo and Pooja did the same. The three men were left alone down stairs in the family room and Anakin and Ruwee both just stared at each other like they were about to fight each other. Once the twins were clean and sound asleep in their cribs in a small baby room beside Anakin and Padme's room upstairs Sola and her husband both retired to their rooms for a good nights rest. Ruwee, Jobal, Padme, and Anakin were down stairs in the family room sitting on the couches talking. Anakin was sitting on the couch with Padme in his lap resting her head on his shoulder with his hands around her waist. Ruwee and Jobal were sitting across from them on the opposite couch just sitting side by side.

"So you two have been married for two years now right?" Ruwee asked looking at his daughter.

"Yes father we have." Padme replied.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have been there for you two through everything." Jobal said looking at both her daughter and her son-in-law.

"Because I thought the queen wouldn't allow me to continue my term as senator and that Anakin would be expelled from the Jedi order."Padme said. "So we married in secret so no one would know." Padme said looking down at her hands.

"We would have kept your secret sweetheart and we would never sell your privacy out like that."Jobal said little disappointed in her daughter.

"I know. Anakin told me over and over again that he would leave the Jedi order and leave the life of a Jedi behind if I asked him to or If it meant for him to spend for ever with me, but because I was so selfcentered the only thing I told him was I would never leave the senate for him That I would rather end our marriage so I could still serve my term as senator. Now I would give my senate spot up to be with him because I now put my love for him before anything else like he does."Padme said with tear filled eyes. Anakin placed a firm kiss atop her head and whispered 'I love you' into her ear.

"That what love is all about, sacrifice. I gave my position as a Jedi up to spend the rest of my life with her and the twins and I have to say that is the best decision I have ever made other then asking her to be my wife."Anakin said squeezing Padme's right hand.

"So Anakin what is your job right now?" Ruwee asked.

"I repair or build ships and droids for the republic." Anakin said.

"You must be quite the mechanic to do a job like that but then again you were in the military and had to know all the mechanical stuff for the job." Ruwee said.

"Yes sir I did but I had already known most of that stuff like building or repairing droids it was the republics ships I had to learn since I knew how to repair and builds ships back home on Tattooine it was a little different with the republic ships. I also built a droid when I was nine called C-3P0." Anakin boosted.

"Yes the most annoying droid that was ever created."Padme stated looking at Anakin.

"Yes he does get annoying at times."Anakin agreed.

"At times?" Padme said tickling his stomach

"Okay all the time." Anakin said grinning.

"yep."

"Hey remember the time he woke the twins up from their naps." Anakin said

"Yep then we made him put the wailing terrors back to sleep." Padme said already laughing.

"If he could be mad he would have." Laughing Anakin said remembering the day where Padme and him were tired and were trying to get some rest when the twins started crying and it was all because 3PO walked into the twin's room and started talking.

"Do you remember the time when…" Padme continued to talk.

Ruwee sat there on the couch across from his daughter and her husband just thinking about his little girl grown up into a beautiful and intelligent young woman. He couldn't of picked a better man for his daughter who was prepared to lay down his life for his family, for his wife, for his children at any time. He watched how his daughter acted around this young man how she was so open around him and she would laugh and smile and she looked so happy something no one could do except this young man whom she married sitting across from him. He could see the love in his daughter's eyes for the man that was holding her and he could see the love and lust in the young man's eyes for the women he was holding and he could see the kindness and tenderness and truthfulness also in the young man's eyes and the words that he says something Ruwee didn't want his daughter to be involved with at all but he knew he this day was going to happen he knew his daughter was one day going to find that right man for her he knew this was going to happen but he was just unprepared for it when it did. When Ruwee finally drifted away from his thoughts back to the real worlds he noticed his wife had already left the room and probably went to bed. He noticed his daughter was asleep lying in Anakin's arms as he gently stroked her cheek and hair. He decided it would be best to go on to sleep.

"I think I'm going to go to bed along with her." Anakin said gently standing up still holding Padme in his arms.

"Alright I think I'm going to go ahead and go to bed too." Ruwee said standing up from the couch and heading toward his own room that was down stairs.

"Good night, sir." Anakin said walking toward the stairs.

"I thought I told you to drop the sir, and good night." Ruwee said grinning as he disappeared behind the bedroom door.

Anakin silently and carefully carried Padme up the stairs into their room. Once he entered he didn't bother on turning on any lights because he didn't really need it because there was enough light coming from the full moon outside. He pulled the covers back on the large bed and gently laid Padme on top on the bed and took her shoes and socks off and her dirty pants. He carefully pulled the covers over her body and stopped at her shoulder and let the covers fall on her shoulders. He quickly took his shirt and pants off and knelt down on the floor to take his shoes and socks off and he was left in only his black boxers. He carefully got in the bed beside her and gently brought her toward him and laid her head on his bare chest. Padme quickly turned toward him and pressed her lips on his and let her hands explore his bare chest and his hands got tangled in her long silky brown hair. Soon the only sound in that room was the beating of two hearts and the beautiful sound of two lovers.

**

* * *

**

**Okay 3 days later finally have done typing this chapter, a week before that writing the rough draft in my note book. I think I am ready to take a break. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews and I especially thank those who told me that I spelled diaper wrong. I did go back to chapter 7 and fix some errors like diaper and some other errors.**

**I hope you all like this chapter and please review if I did something wrong because I would like to try to fix those problems and learn from my mistakes not to make that mistake again.**

**Thank You!**

**

* * *

**

_10 months later! _

The morning had started off like normal in the Skywalker house. Both Anakin and Padme woke up as the sun was beginning to make its early appearance on Coruscant and went straight to their morning routines.

Anakin walked into Luke and Leia's room to find Luke still asleep and Leia lying in her crib staring at the ceiling then turned her attention to the newcomer in the room. Anakin walked over to her and picked her up out of her crib by her small arm pits and held her on his left side.

"Good Morning sweetheart, Do You know what day it is today?" Anakin asked walking over to the diaper changing table. Leia just stared at him waiting for an answer then smiled her toothless smile. Well her smile wasn't all toothless she had one tooth in her mouth that was on the top left side of her mouth.

"Today was the day you and your brother were born. Come tonight you two were born exactly one year ago." Anakin said taking off her pink striped with a yellow flower on the top one piece pajamas. He did the same old routine with changing her diaper and putting some clean clothes on except this time he left the clothes off and just let her roam around the apartment wearing only her white with pink hearts diaper. He picked up a soft hairbrush and ran the hairbrush through her short tangled brown hair trying to get the knots out. Once done he picked her up and sat her down in the large playpen filled with toys.

He felt in the force someone watching him and he turned around to see Luke standing up in his crib holding on to the railing to hold him up while staring at his father with his ice blue eyes with a smile that was like his sister's smile, all gum except for one lonely tooth. Anakin walked over and picked Luke up out of his crib and carried him to the diaper changing table.

"Good Morning to you too buddy." Anakin said repeating the same routine he did on his daughter except now it was on his son.

Once Anakin was done changing Luke's diaper and brushing his blonde hair, he picked up Leia from the playpen and picked Luke up from the changing table and walked to the kitchen where he smelt something delicious.

When he walked in the kitchen he saw his wife frying nerf bacon and eggs and he noticed that she had already fixed two bowls of grits for Luke and Leia. Anakin walked in the dinning room and sat Luke and Leia in their own separate high chairs and pulled the chairs from against the wall to the dinning table. He quickly went back into the kitchen to retrieve the two bowls of grits and made two bottles of milk. Padme had finished making breakfast and was making their plates of food. Anakin picked up the two bowls of grits and levitated the two bottles of milk, two napkins, and two small spoons into the dinning room. Both Anakin and Padme sat down at the table, Padme sat down beside Leia and Anakin sat down beside Luke. Padme started feeding her daughter the grits with the spoon while Anakin just sat the bowl and the spoon I front of his son to let him eat it on his own. Luke stuck his right hand in the bowl and pulled out a handful of grits and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Anakin feed your son correctly!" Padme exclaimed.

"I am sweetheart, Luke is doing completely fine on his own." Anakin said looking up from his food at his son.

"No, Anakin he needs to eat normally like I'm doing with Leia." Padme said demonstrating how Anakin should be feeding her son. She picked the spoon up and pulled out a little bit of grits and stuck it into Leia's open mouth. "See that is how you are supposed to feed your son."

"That is what I do everyday today I want to feed him differently because it is his birthday and I will let him eat how he pleases." Anakin said not letting her win this conversation.

"Fine but I will not feed out daughter that way birthday or not." Padme said. Padme picked the spoon up and dipped it back into the bowl and took out a little it of grits and was getting ready to put the spoon with grits on it into Leia's mouth she turned her head and refused to eat it. When Padme turned around Leia dodged for the bowl with her hands. "No, Leia little girls don't eat like that." Padme scolded.

When Padme tried to feed her daughter again, Leia repeated in turning her head and refusing to eat from the spoon. "Fine I will let you win today only because it is your birthday." Padme gave up completely. She sat the bowl down on the tray on the high chair and watched as Leia like her brother stuck her right hand in the bowl and started eating.

Across the table at the other end Anakin started laughing and Luke started giggling. Padme turned her head toward them both and glared at Anakin and he instantly stopped laughing and returned to his food but Luke did not stop giggling.

After everyone finished breakfast Padme went to get ready for work while Anakin cleaned up the dinning room and kitchen and washed the food covered twins. Padme kisses Luke and Leia's now cleaned cheeks and kissed Anakin and left for work as the supreme chancellor.

A couple hours later Anakin was sitting on the couch watching the holovision flipping through channels while Luke and Leia sat on the floor playing with their toys when out of nowhere Anakin felt something go by his face then heard a big boom behind him. He turned around and surveyed the area behind him and found nothing broken or anything abnormal. He turned back around and looked down at his children. Luke looked up at his father then down at one of his blocks and out of nowhere it started rising in the air past his head then is was thrown straight toward Anakin's head, this time he had to duck to avoid being hit in the head. Luke started giggling then all six blocks started rising in the air. 'Uh-oh this is not good.' Anakin thought as one by one the blocks were speeding past or above his head. Anakin quickly called upon the force and stopped all six blocks before they landed and gently brought them to the ground so they wouldn't break anything.

'Did Luke just do that?' Anakin asked himself. He was quickly answered when he turned around and looked down at Luke and a stuffed ewok was thrown at his face.

"Luke you used the force!" Anakin exclaimed jumping off the couch and getting ready to grab his son in his arms when he was quickly thrown against the couch and wasn't able to move.

Luke just looked at him confused then slowly stood up on his small chubby legs and slowly walked over to his father. It was the first time he has ever walked. He was a little bit unsteady and wobbly but when he got to his father he fell onto his arm. Anakin was released from being prisoner to the couch and took his son in his arms and gave him a great big hug.

Leia looked up from her dolls but not understanding what was happened she quickly went back to playing with her baby dolls.

"Luke you can use the force and walk? I'm so proud of you son." Anakin said holding Luke out to see his smiling face then pulled him back in for a hug.

Anakin could feel within the force how confused his son was about lifting stuff and throwing them and doing all kinds of things with out touching it or anything. He was just happy because his father was happy and he was just amazed that he could lift things up without touching them.

"Let's surprise your mother when she gets home okay?" Anakin asked even though he knew he wasn't going to get a response.

Anakin sat Luke down on the floor and levitated the blocks back to his son. He sat back down on the couch and finished flipping through the channels.

* * *

A couple hours later, two hours before the sun would go down and it would start going down, Padme came home carrying one large cake and a couple bags filled with party supplies that she sat on the kitchen counter. Padme walked in the family room finding Anakin on the floor playing with Leia and Luke was trying his best to make words out of colorful soft blocks.

Anakin turned his head around to see his wife standing in the doorway and he stood up and walked over toward her and took her left hand in his right and led her to the couch and motioned for her to sit. She sat down reluctantly confused on why.

Anakin sat down beside his son on the floor. Luke turned and looked at his father. Anakin slowly and carefully helped Luke to his two unsteady feet.

"Go walk to your mother, son." Anakin said to Luke.

Luke put one foot in front of the other and slowly and unsteady started his trek toward the couch that was opposite ok of the room where his mother sat.

Padme got off the couch and sat on the floor with her legs behind her and her arms out ready to catch her son if he might fall. When Luke finally reached her he fell into her awaiting embrace as she pulled him to her and hugged him to her.

Padme witnessed the next step in her son growing up and she was proud of her son and she was happy and joyful but also sad as she new that soon his baby years would be coming to an end, but she wasn't going to let them come to an end to soon.

"Oh Luke I am so proud of you." Padme said holding her son to her never wanting to let go. "You took your first steps soon you will be doing other new things that you have never done like saying your first word. You are growing up too fast." Padme said not holding Luke at her shoulder and placing kisses atop his hairy head.

Luke was smiling and giggling and he was proud of himself yet he didn't know why. He was just plain out confused about the situation taken place all he knew was he was happy and proud because his mother acted happy and proud of him.

"When did this actually happen?" Padme asked turning toward her husband wondering if this wasn't really Luke's fist steps.

"Well he actually took his first steps while you were at work but I wanted to surprise you so I just waited till you got home." Anakin said noticing a little bit of disappointment in her expression but she was still happy about their son. "Hey that isn't all he can do, watch." Anakin said hopefully turning Padme's mood around. He picked the blocks up and moved them over to Luke and sat them right in from of where he was sitting.

Luke just looked down at the blocks then back at his father as if registering what Anakin wanted him to do then stared long and hard the blocks until they started floating in the air and even higher to above his head. He looked up at the blocks with an amazed look on his face even though he has seen it so many times it still is new and familiar to him. He looked at his father then toward his mother with hopeful eyes hoping that his mother would also be happy and proud at this movement he has just discovered.

Padme sat stunned for the longest of time and Anakin was worried that she might have had a heart attack. Padme looked at the blocks still suspended in the air high above Luke's head then down at the boy who was making them float which was her son who ended up breaking into a fit of giggles.

"This is your fault." Padme said glaring daggers at Anakin who was sitting innocently on the floor across from the couch.

"I thought this was a good thing. How is this, my fault?" Anakin asked confused.

"Because if you hadn't of been floating everything around in the house before hand he wouldn't of been to curios and was able to find this power inside himself." Padme clearly stated.

"I still don't see how this is my fault." Anakin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anakin we are raising two force sensitive children who have always had the force but just have never picked up on it and didn't know anything about it. I was hoping that they would discover their power when they are older because at being a very young age they don't understand any of it and will do it randomly to anything they want to. What I'm getting at is this; they have no control over their mystical powers that Luke has just realized which is a bad thing. Understand now?" Padme said everything she needed to say and hopefully what she said would finally get through that brain of her husbands. She wasn't even a Jedi but yet she could talk like one and yet her husband was and still is a Jedi and he should be smarter about raising force sensitive children.

"Oh, I understand now. Yeah that could be a problem." Anakin said now comprehending what she was getting at. "He has already learned a little and we won't be able to stop him now, we could try to tell him not to use the force but he has like you said limited control over it at his age and possibly won't comprehend a word we say."

"All I have to say is good luck because while I will be at work you will be here raising your force adept son and daughter." Padme said bragging.

"Yay, sounds like fun." Anakin said. He was not looking forward for the days to come.

They sat there on the floor watching Luke just lifting different objects then sat them back down gently or let them come crashing down to the floor. One of his musical toys was floating in the air and he wasn't really paying attention to that object he was more interesting in the stuffed animal in the air and the musical toy was thrown at Leia who was sitting on the opposite side of the large run and it hit her in the back. She left her baby dolls except one and crawled over to her brother and took the baby doll and hit him not too gently in the head. Luke started to cry a little then settled back down at his musical toy floated back to him.

Padme struggled to keep from breaking out into a fit of laughter at the scene that happened before her. Hopefully Luke will be more adept to the force when he is older or he will have some major problems with girls.

* * *

Anakin and Padme had put the twins in their own crib for a nap before people would show up for their birthday party which only two people were invited.

Both Anakin and Padme worked all afternoon while Luke and Leia slept getting the house ready, putting up signs, blowing up balloons, wrapping presents, putting together a small snack and drinks, and cooking a little bit of food. Anakin thought that she was going way out on Luke and Leia's birthday because they wouldn't even remember it and also since barely anyone was invited. Padme insisted that going out of the way is just fine and it wasn't her fault that they lived on Coruscant and couldn't invite her family over. Her family did call and wish Luke and Leia a happy first birthday while they were a sleep.

Everything was ready for the party to start which wouldn't be for another hour.

There was a loud knock at the front door.

"You can get the door, I will go wake the kids up and get them ready." Anakin said placing a soft kiss on her cheek and running off toward the twin's bedroom.

Padme just sighed and straightened her pink shirt and black loose pants. She walked over to the front door and checked the display board on the side wall and noticed it was 'uncle' Obi Wan Kenobi. She opened the door and was greeted with a warm hug as she replied back with the same.

"Hello Obi wan, I'm so glad you were able to make it." Padme said taking the wrapped box and the small striped gift bag and setting them on a table that had already had a couple of gifts on it.

"Well I couldn't have missed out on my best friend twin's birthday now could I?" Obi Wan said walking to the family room with her.

"No you couldn't of, they would be devastated." Padme said sitting down on the couch and motioning for Obi Wan to take the seat beside her.

"Speaking of the little devils, where are they?" Obi Wan asked looking around the room and not finding any signs of either Luke or Leia.

"They were taking a nap before you showed up not Anakin is waking them up and getting them ready for their big day." Padme said.

"Shouldn't you go help him? I mean it must be hard to get them two rascals dressed by himself." Obi Wan asked fixing his gaze on Padme.

"No, He is fine on his own. He gets them both ready every day without my help." Padme said.

For a while they just sat there until Obi Wan broke the awkward silence between them and started to talk about politics and changes to the Jedi Order which wasn't much. After about twenty minuets a little short blonde headed boy wearing a white short sleeved shirt and loose blue pants came waddling out of his room slowly making his way to the family room to see his 'uncle'.

Luke slowly walked over to the couch where his uncle was sitting on and tried to get on the couch but just couldn't make it and just didn't have enough strength. He looked up at Obi Wan with his light blue eyes shinning with a small smile spread across his face then he put his small chubby arms in the air signaling that he wanted to be picked up.

Obi Wan sighed and got off the comfy couch and bended down and picked up the small boy.

"Happy first birthday, Luke." He said sitting back down and setting Luke on his lap. Luke started talking to him but he had a hard time understanding anything he said everything sounded like he was just mumbling.

Leia came in the room with Anakin carrying her dressed in a pink dress with yellow flowers on it and also wearing a pair of white sandals. Leia at the sight of Obi Wan was trying to break free of her fathers grasp and try to get to him. Anakin sat her down on the floor and she took off crawling as fast as her little body could move toward the couch in which her 'uncle' sat on. Much unlike her brother when she reached the couch she was able to get on by herself though she looked like she was struggling she didn't show it at all and she sat down beside 'uncle' Obi Wan.

"Happy first birthday to you too, Leia." Obi wan said stealing a quick hug from his 'niece'. Like Luke she started talking to him but he just couldn't understand so he just nodded his head like he understood every word that she tried to say.

About an hour later there was a nock at the door from the last person that was invited that they were waiting on. Padme got off the couch leaving Obi Wan and Anakin with the twins teaching Luke about the force even though of course being only one he wasn't paying attention and didn't understand any word they said. Padme walked over to the door and opened it to see Anakin's old padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

"Hello Ahsoka." Padme said gesturing for her to come in.

"Hello Padme. I'm sorry but I can't stay long I have to go back to the temple later. I just wanted to wish them a happy birthday and drop their presents off." Ahsoka said giving Padme red and blue bags with something inside.

"It is all right at least you were able to stop by." Padme said dropping the presents off on the table with all the other gifts on it. Then they walked into the family room where everyone was at.

"Hello snips." Anakin said noticing Ahsoka walk in the room.

"Hey skyguy. Haven't seen you for a long time." She said walking over to Leia who was sitting on the floor playing with a stuffed ewok. She sat down beside her and Leia turned her attention to the newcomer in the room and smiled her all most toothless smile at her. "Happy birthday, Leia." Ahsoka said then turned to Luke who was sitting behind Leia. "Happy birthday Luke." Even though Ahsoka had never met them in person before she new their names from the news and because occasionally she would hear Master Kenobi mention their names occasionally when he was talking about Anakin.

"Yeah how are you doing?" Anakin asked looking at his former padawan.

"I have been fine, just been busy learning all this new and old Jedi stuff."

"Oh yeah I remember those days." Anakin said looking down remembering the days at the Jedi temple when he was young and most of the time was in trouble.

"I see you got a wife and two kids and a great family." Ahsoka said looking at the twins then at Padme, around the house, then back at him.

"You have gotten a long way from just being a slave on Tattooine to a grown man with a big family and lives on coruscant and sometimes Naboo with a wife who is a Chancellor. I know many people who are slaves would love to have your life." Obi Wan said.

"You got to live your dream of getting off that dust ball and exploring the whole galaxy." Padme said walking over to her husband.

"Yep plus I have a beautiful wife." Anakin said pulling Padme into his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her left shoulder.

Ahsoka's comlink started beeping then it stopped.

"I'm sorry but I must go." Ahsoka said getting up off the couch and turning toward the door.

"I'm glad you were able to stop by." Padme said walking with her toward the door.

"I wish I could stay longer but I have to speak with master Yoda about my rank in the Jedi order." Padme pressed the button for the door to open. "Bye guys and happy birthday Leia, Luke." Ahsoka said walking out the door to leave.

The door closed behind her and Padme turned on her heel and started back to the family room to spend the rest of the evening with her family on her kid's first birthday.

The afternoon went wall and as planned. The twins opened their presents first and Luke had gotten a small Jedi youngling robe from Obi Wan, a toy x-wing and a toy e-wing from Anakin, and a stuffed Bantha from his mother. Leia had received a couple of new dresses from her mother, A stuffed toy Jawa and Wookiee from her father, and a necklace that was a crystal from Anakin's first lightsaber from Obi Wan.

The cake was a disaster. Padme had bought two cakes, one was large enough to split in half so each child got their own separate cake plus they saved money, the other cake was for the adults. After the candles were blown out on the cake which was actually blown out by Padme, Luke was the first to literally dig into his cake. When everyone had finished eating the dinning room area was a mess. Leia was only covered in cake on her face, but her brother was a complete different story. Luke started off with only his face covered in cake but he turned his head around and the cake started rising from the table in the air then fell on Luke's head as he was turning back around and it slowly made its way down his face toward his nice clean shirt.

Obi Wan ended up leaving right after cake wishing Luke and Leia a happy birthday then walked out the door.

Anakin took Luke and Leia to the refresher to give them a bath and get them ready for bed time while Padme cleaned up around the house.

The twins got to stay up one extra hour to play with their new toys since it was their birthday. Once the twins were asleep in their own separate cribs Padme presented a gift to Anakin, it was a tape of the birth of the twins that only she had. Anakin held Padme in his arms while they walked the video together. The video took place from the first push she made to the time she fell asleep with the twins placed securely in her arms. Anakin almost started crying during the scenes when the twins were placed in her arms, when she said their new and perfect names, and when everyone was peacefully asleep.

Near the end of the video Padme ended up falling asleep in his arms on the couch. He waited till the end of the video to get up and when it did end he turned the holoscreen off and picked her up off the couch then carried her to their bed chamber. He pulled back the covers and gently laid her down on the soft bed and covered her up to her shoulders and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. He walked outside unto the porch and just stood there staring out onto Coruscant night thinking about his life and how one simple thing that didn't work out the way it was supposed too could of changed all of this. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have a beautiful wife to wake up too that was curled in his arms and two beautiful force sensitive children who are part Padme and him. He loved his life and no one could take him away from it no Jedi or a sith could take him away from his beloved family.

**

* * *

**

**I have to ask, if you find any errors please don't be afraid to point them out because I am ready to face what people have to throw at me, but I am ready to stand up for some errors.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please bare with me I know that the chapters are not being posted fast enough for most people but it just takes me a while.**

**Please Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_**This chapter will be a little shorter because this chapter is solely on introducing a new character and other purposes as well. I am also sorry for those that review and I don't send a reply but I thank you all for the reviews. Someone in the last chapter reviewed saying that X-wings and other one man fighters don't come out for about 20 years well in this story they have came out already. Thank You!**_

_Mustufar 16 BBY_

The dark side was very strong on this planet and even stronger when the most powerful dark side user alive landed upon that planet. Everyone who lived and was force sensitive on that planet they could feel the dark side strengthen. Mustufar was the only planet where the Sith could be without the Jedi noticing them. The Sith lived in the unknown regions until the Jedi went through the unknown and found them and killed them all. After the Jedi searched Mustufar for the tenth time and watched as no Jedi came back for years. Now Mustufar was the only planet they could stay and they knew that there was a possibility the Jedi would come back.

A Young man around the age of twenty-four now named Justin Koretell who took the name Darth Vader when Palpatine was killed and was now the most powerful Sith lord alive who was training many force sensitive children the ways of the dark side to serve him.

Justin grew up being hated by his parents and classmates. His parents would always tell him what a great disappointment he was to them when he hadn't even done anything wrong. His parents were always off drinking and when they got home he made sure he was either not there or locked in his bedroom. He didn't have any friends and he was always a loner at school and he was constantly in trouble for things that he should have learned already. He would hide everyday in the lower levels of Coruscant it was one of those days when he was sitting in an alley eating the lunch he bought with stolen credits when a dark figure wearing a black robe came up beside him. The figure who was Darth Sidiuos could feel the anger and frustration toward his parents, classmates, and just at how his life was. Sidious offered him the chance to become his apprentice and take revenge on those people and learn how to use the dark side. Justin quickly accepted the off after of course thinking a little about it. After about a week of seeing Sidiuos in that alley, Sidiuos let him pick a weapon of his to use to strike down his parents. Justin picked a blaster and that night when he got home he packed his things and waited until he was for certain his parents were asleep. When he knew his parents were asleep he came in their room quietly not to wake them and took the blaster out of his bag on his shoulder and took the safety off and shot both of them in the chest with only two clips. Once he was certain they were dead he took off and went back to that alley where Sidious told him to wait for him when he arrived and when the duty was done.

Justin was only ten years old when he took the offer to train under Sidious to learn the dark side. He trained for many years and when he was a fully trained Sith, Sidious gave him a specific job. Justin was told Sidious's plan to turn Anakin Skywalker to the dark side and they would rule the galaxy and create an Empire and destroy the Jedi. If the plan did not work and Sidious was killed then Justin was to take the Sith name Darth Vader and when the time was right destroy the Jedi and rule the galaxy with his own apprentice.

Sidious was now dead and his plans came into effect the second he heard about the death of his master and what all had happened. He was in a fury at first at the thought of his master dead his master that basically raised him. He soon put that past him as he remembered everything his master wanted him to do. Now he was the only sith and he needed to train more of them.

Justin searched the galaxy for force sensitive children that the Jedi have not found yet and he would kill the child's parents so they wouldn't tell him he couldn't take the child. He built large buildings on Mustufar with shields around them to protect the buildings from the lava. He would take the child to Mustufar where he already had trained a few Sith to help him teach the over one hundred soon to be Sith children. The children were not that young only around ten years old or older and some possibly younger.

He needed to attack soon because the Jedi and Republic was recovering from Palpatine and the clone wars and he wanted to attack when they were near recovering from everything that had happened. The republic was now starting to build up its army which as he could tell was nothing at all only right now made up of the Jedi. He decided that in one year he would attack because of how close the republic was recovering and because he needed his Sith to still be young and very much active and their bodies needed to be able to recover fast if they only had minor injuries. In one year he would take all that he has and attack the Jedi and Republic when they don't expect it.

Dressed in all black with his dark side turned yellow eyes Darth Vader entered a large room made for meeting purposes and eating purposes only. The room was full with fourteen or fifteen teenage sith. He had called for a meeting with everyone on the planet before he arrived and was happy that everyone was able to attend.

Everyone bowed as he walked into the room and stood at the podium in the front of the room and with his dark yellow eyes he looked over everyone that was standing before him.

"I bring news that in one year we will attack the Jedi and the entire Republic." Darth Vader announced. He noticed that once everyone understood his words they turned to the person beside them and started discussing this news.

"Silence!" He yelled into the microphone that was in front of him. Almost instantly everyone turned their attention to the speaker and faced him. The room was in complete silence.

"We have one year for preparations. I will have super star destroyers, hundreds of one man fighters, clones that are now finishing up their training, and of course all of you." He said all of you while looking over everyone and stopping at each person to meet them in the eye. "The star destroyers will have large concussion missiles and I will have a medical facility on stand by ready to take any injuries and treat them as soon as you walk in the door. The Jedi will be defenseless when we attack. They will never see this coming." Darth Vader said with a grin plastered on his face.

He wasn't certain if the Jedi wouldn't foresee this attack but he did know that no matter if they knew before they attacked they wouldn't have time to prepare the republic with such a heavy attack. No one would be strong enough to destroy them and protect the republic.

"Before we dismiss like always we must say the code." He announced.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken"

Everyone in that room who was a sith recited the Sith code honorably and bowed to their master and left the room to their own separate duties.

Darth Vader after everyone left went back to his own separate private quarters in the station and started making secure contacts to the other sith spread out around the galaxy that he trained personally. The other Sith were undercover learning about medical, weaponry, and ships for the sole purpose of this attack. Everything was going as he planned and nothing could ruin this plan of attack.


	10. Chapter 10

_16BBY Naboo._

Anakin, Padme, and their four year old twins were strolling down the streets of the capitol city of Naboo, Theed. Padme was delighted to hear that the Senate would allow her a couple of weeks off to go on a vacation to spend time with her family and relax from the stress her job puts on her. Anakin and she decided to spend two weeks on Naboo and they would stay in the Lake country at the Lake house and visit Padme's family who lived in Theed. Anakin was excited also because he had wanted to teach both Luke and Leia how to swim and this would be the most perfect opportunity.

The family was searching for a store that sold swimming clothes for both Luke and Leia since they never had any. Once they found a blue and yellow striped swimming truck for Luke and a one piece pink with yellow flowers swimming suit for Leia they just decided to walker around and then get dinner later since it was already getting late. After about an hour of walking around since they bought the swimming clothes Leia began to get cranky from walking around for two hours and she was tired because she refused to take a nap earlier. Anakin bent over and picked his cranky daughter up and rested her on his left hip. Luke on the other hand didn't complain and was more interested than his sister about the place he was at and he held his mother's right hand as they continued walking.

A man who was hiding in the shadows and was watching the Skywalker family closely had direct orders to stun the young blonde headed Skywalker boy and possibly the young brown headed Skywalker girl and kill the rest of the family. The man pulled his blaster out of his holster and shot two stun bolts at the young boy.

Anakin's force senses flared and he quickly activated his blue lightsaber that he wasn't supposed to have on him and quickly deflected the bolts. The man quickly turned his blaster from stun to regular blaster bolts and shot two bolts at Anakin. His bolts were quickly deflected and one hit him on his upper right arm while the other went by his head. He quickly activated his red lightsaber and jumped out of the shadows and came at Anakin. The both fought for the longest time not one of them getting hurt until Padme took her blaster out of her holster and shot the man on his lower back twice and he fell to the ground weakened and his lightsaber deactivated as it fell to the pavement.

Anakin drug the Sith by his left arm into a nearby alley while Padme went to her Parent's house with the twins to keep them out of danger. Once in the alley he questioned the trained sith.

"Who are you and why did you shot at my son?" Anakin asked with a touch of anger evident in his voice.

"Tell me!" He yelled when the man wouldn't answer. He looked up and around wondering if the man would be shot by a poison dart like Zam Wessel was when he asked her to tell him.

The young man who looked to be around the age of thirteen years of age put his head in his hands and started crying. The young man continued crying for a while until he began to speak which his voice was barely audible.

"I was sent by my master to kidnap your son." He mumbled.

"And?" Anakin asked wanting to know more information.

"My master wanted your son because he knew that your son is extremely powerful in the force and he wanted someone young and powerful to be trained as a Sith and would help in destroying the Jedi as well as the Republic." The young Sith said.

"Tell me more about your master and the destruction of the Jedi and the Republic." Anakin said. He didn't use a mind trick because he knew that it wouldn't work on a trained dark side force user. He needed to know more because the more he knew the more he could report to the Jedi.

"A Sith lord named Darth Vader who took the title as Sith lord after Palpatine was killed and had been training many young children as Sith to fulfill his plan in destroying the Jedi and take over the Republic. We all have less than a year before the Sith will attack." The young man finally confessed. He felt like a hundred blocks just fell off his chest and he was able to breath. "I do recommend that someone needs to tell the Jedi and warn the Republic so that they would be safe and prepared." He wanted to switch sides and join the Republic for so long and now was a perfect opportunity. He wasn't able to because he knew he would be shot but he could say that he was killed while trying to kidnap Luke.

"I will bring you along with me when I report to the Jedi council about this." Anakin said helping the man to his feet and wrapped the man's shot arm around his head and started walking toward Padme parent's house.

"You might want to protect your children by sending them in seclusion sir."

"I might take your advice. What is your name by the way?"

"I'm Jack."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker as you might already know."

"Yeah I did."

"Well just trying to make a pleasant conversation here. It's great to meet you Jack." Anakin said as they were walking toward the front door of his in-law's house.

Padme opened the door when she saw Anakin coming up the steps of the porch carrying a man. When Anakin noticed the quizzical expression on her face as she stood in the doorway looking at the man, he gathered p his words and just said it.

"This is the man that shot at Luke."

Padme's expression changed from quizzical to a death expression.

"Please explain to me why you brought our son's almost killer or kidnapper or what ever he is here to where our son is!" Padme's voice went from calm to anger with every word she said and in the end she was half yelling at him.

Anakin motioned for her to sit in one of the four white rocking chairs on the front porch as he sat Jack in a char and tied his arms and legs to the chair with some rope that he found out in the yard and sat down in a chair beside Padme.

Anakin explained to her everything about the Sith and the upcoming attack to how Jack wanted to fight for the republic. Anakin didn't mention the possibility of that they might have to hide their children for safety purposes. He wanted to talk about that later with her alone.

After Anakin was done Padme just sat there in her chair stunned silence trying to comprehend everything that she was just told. When she finally understood everything she jumped out of her chair sending it falling behind her against the house and spoke.

"We must warn the Republic. We need to prepare the military. We need to tell the Jedi of this powerful Sith!" Padme exclaimed pacing back and forth across the porch.

"We could go back to Coruscant early and I can make an appointment to bring him before the Jedi council and tell them while you speak with the Senators and make the announcement." Anakin said running his left hand through his still long hair.

"Darth Vader said that the Republic wouldn't be able to stop them because both the Jedi and Republic are still recovering from the war and being under control by a Sith." Jack for the first time spoke recalling the past meeting with his master.

"Well at least we can be prepared by evacuating the Jedi younglings and padawans and most of the people on some of these major planets like Coruscant."Anakin said.

Padme nodded her head in agreement.

"When should we contact them?" Padme asked.

"As soon as we can, I recommend leaving to Coruscant today and while we are in hyperspace I can make the appointment with the Jedi council while you set the meeting up with the Senate." Anakin said rocking back and forth in the rocking chair he sat in.

"What are you going to do about him? You certainly are not going to bring him aboard our ship with us because personally I don't trust him especially around out kids." Padme asked still standing looking at Anakin referring to Jack who was rocking back and forth in the chair he was sitting in.

"I guess we can have the local law enforcements transport him to Coruscant." Anakin responded and Padme shook her head in agreement.

"I will go pack while you take him there." Padme said turning and walking in the house to collect the twins and take them back with her to the lake house to pack.

Anakin helped Jack up and walked to the law enforcement station to have him transported.

While they were on Padme's ship in hyperspace going to Coruscant, Padme was busy making numerous comm calls asking senators who were either on their way or on Coruscant at the time if they would be able to stop into her office for a meeting. Only a few were not able to make it mainly because they were too far out from Coruscant.

Anakin was also making calls to the Jedi council asking to set up a meting and saying that is was urgent. About an hour and a small argument later he was told that he would be able to after he lands speak with them.

While all this was taking place Luke and Leia was in their bedroom that they shared aboard their parent's ship. Luke was lying on his bed manipulating his force powers to fly his toy X-Wing around the room. Leia was putting on different fancy dresses that her mother had bought her and was going to ask her brother who was flying that blasted toy X-Wing around the room if he wanted to be the prince since she was dressing up as a princess but decided against it.

"You know mommy and daddy act worried." Leia said speaking with the best grammar she knew

"You now notice did you not see what that crazy guy awmost did to me? That guy awmost deep fried my brain." Luke stated jumping off his bed pointing at his head and losing all concentration on his X-Wing sending it falling to the floor.

"Yeah I happened to notice." Leia said turning to Luke. "And I was really worried about you." She said sarcastically.

"No you were not Weia, I know it." Luke said sitting on his bed with his X-Wing in his hands inspecting to see if there was any damage. Luke has always had problems with saying the letter 'L' since the day he first spoke. Everyone thought it was cute and funny and his sister would always pick on him because he couldn't say his name right nor her name. His parent knew that he will grow out of it and learn how to say it correctly.

"Okay maybe I wasn't that worried, but I was a little." Leia said.

"Sure you were, you always are." Luke said sarcastically.

"You know Luke I have put up with your sarcastic mouth, the way you act all goody goody, but now I have put up with it enough!" Leia exclaimed face all red from being angry. She walked over to where Luke was sitting on his bed.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Was all Luke said.

"I'm sorry, I'm Sorry! Is that all you have to say? I'm sorry!" Leia yelled. Before Luke could respond or even do anything he was lying on his bed unconscious.

Leia had sent all her force energy to her hand and punched her brother on the nose. When she took her fist away from his face she had blood all over her hand and looked back at her brother who was unconscious with blood on his face.

Leia quickly ran out of the room screaming for her parents. It was just then when she started to feel the pain in her knuckles and she felt so weak and tired and before she made it to where her parents were in the main hold she slumped against the metal wall and she saw he parents running toward her, her eyelids finally closed shut and she let herself succumb to the darkness, sleep.

"Leia! Leia!" Anakin screamed as he turned the corner to the hallway with all the bedrooms. He could feel his daughter slipping into unconsciousness but he couldn't figure out why thought but he knew it was something important because he heard her scream.

When he turned the corner he saw his daughter slumped against the wall with tears streaming down her face and her eyes slowly shutting. He watched as the tears became stains and her eyes closed. He finally gained the strength and knelt down beside her and took her bloodied hands that were resting in her lap into his hands. He slowly and gently picked her up as Padme just rounded that same corner he did earlier. Padme just stood there with her mouth slightly open stunned and in shock.

"Padme, can you go get some wet cloths?" Anakin asked. "I'm going to take her to bed and see what Luke is doing. I have a bad feeling something happened to Luke as well." Anakin stated feeling his son in pain but very much indeed unconscious.

Anakin turned away from his wife and started for Leia and Luke's room. When he turned the corner to walk into their room he would of almost dropped his daughter but he didn't. Anakin quickly sat Leia on her bed and tucked her in and slowly and carefully put her in a healing trance, something he never done to a four year old.

He walked over to his son who he could tell was vaguely aware of anything happening. H could also tell that both of Luke's eyes were turning black, nose was broken as he could see the bone clearly stick up, four baby teeth lying beside his head, and large amounts of blood on his face.

"Padme, I'm going to need a lot more wet cloths and some first aid utensils!" Anakin yelled down the hallway. He received a loud 'Okay' from his wife in response.

Anakin didn't know what to do other than try to stop the blood and keep his head in one piece until they landed. Anakin wasn't worried about the meetings he was more worried about his children being alive.

Padme came running in with a basket of warm wet washcloths. She did not ask or say anything about Luke but he could tell there were at least a million questions and statements or even facts streaming through her mind.

Anakin took a wet cloth out of the basket and motioned for Padme to do the same. Anakin knelt over Luke's small form and gently pressed the cloth to his face and gently started cleaning the dry and the wet blood off his face.

Padme who was done cleaning the blood off Leia's small hands noticed no cuts just large blackish bruises forming on her knuckles. Padme also noticed that she was pale all over her body.

Anakin was patting the cloth on Luke's face around his eyes still getting the blood off. Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked at his father above him. Luke barely held his eyes open because of the sharp pain. Anakin finally noticed his son was awake when he went to clean his eyelids.

"It's alright son, just rest." Anakin gently said as his son was moving his blooded lips and was trying to talk but no words came out.

Luke rested his head back and closed his eyes completely. Anakin went back to cleaning his sons face.

About two hours later Leia had woken up and barely remembered anything that has happened. She looked over at the bed that was her brother's bed and saw her brother who was still asleep and then she remembered everything that had happened.

She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and jumped down to the white carpeted floor and she thought she would fall over because her legs felt like jello and numb. She looked at her reflection of herself in the mirror and noticed that her skin was a little paler then normal but still she had almost the same color. She also noticed the blackish bruises on her knuckles.

She slowly walked to her brother and sat down at the edge of his bed and brushed his long blonde bangs to the side of his face from covering his eyes. She ran her small fingers over the bruises and her shoulders started shuddering and tears started trickling down her face and fell upon Luke's face.

"I'm sorry Luke, I really am sorry." Her voice was barely audible but she still continued. "I'm sorry it's just sometimes you annoy me with your whining and also that force junk that you practice about everyday why cant you focus on something else, something your age? You most likely will never be a Grand Jedi Master especially with your whining. Well anyways I'm sorry and I feel bad for what I did and I regret it. I wish I didn't hurt you this much it was only to teach a lesson." Leia concluded.

She heard a faint sound of shuffling of feet from behind her and she quickly turned to see her father standing in the doorway leaning against the wall. Leia slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to her father with her head hanging down.

"We need to talk." Anakin plainly said showing no emotion but the tone of his voice was strict. He placed his left hand on the small of her back and guided her to the main hold where his wife was sitting waiting, like Anakin, for an explanation.

Leia walked in the main hole head still hung down with red rimmed eyes and a tear streaked face. She stood in front of her parents still unwilling to meet their gaze as her dad sat down beside her mother. She gathered up everything she wanted to say in her brain and nervously began to speak.

"I'm sorry I hurt Luke. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I just wanted to teach him a lesson but I took it a little too far." Leia said gaining the courage to look up at her parents.

"Your mother and I had already discussed that you might have been the cause of this incident. Please delight up with more about why and how you did this." Anakin said. He had already put the pieces to this puzzle together her just wanted his daughter to admit it.

"Well I just got annoyed with his whining and him being such a suck up to you both so I lost it and punched him but before I punched him I felt so much energy in my hand and let myself go and punch him anyways then he fell on his bed and passed out. I saw what I had done and ran out to tell you both but I felt so weak and fell against the wall and that's all I remember." Leia said wishing none of this would of happened.

"I have been thinking that no matter that you don't want to learn to be a Jedi I just want to teach you how to control your force power. Your punch possibly wouldn't of done this much damage if you knew how to control yourself and your anger." Anakin paused thinking of a good punishment for her. He hated punishing his children but he knew they needed to learn somehow and sometime. "Sweetheart, you are grounded until your brother heals and is back to normal. That means you are going to spend more time with your mother and I and I will make the rest up as your punishment continues."

"Yes sir. I understand." Leia sadly said.

"We are getting ready to land soon. I was supposed to have a meeting with the Jedi when we landed but I had to move it to tomorrow. When we land your mother will have to go to her meeting with the senate while I take the both of you to the medcenter. I have already commed the medcenter to be prepared so go get dressed and your mother will help you." Anakin said getting up and walking toward the cockpit to bring the ship out of hyperspace to regular space above Coruscant and to safely land.

Padme got up and followed Leia to her room to get ready. Leia had asked to not get changed in her room but in Padme's room because she didn't want to see or be reminded of her brother lying helpless on his bed unconscious. Padme agreed and grabbed Leia's stuff and they both went to the largest room on the ship, Padme and Anakin's, to get dressed.

When they landed about an hour later, Padme quickly left to her meeting with the senate while Anakin took the twins to the medcenter. Anakin walked in the twin's room and carefully picked Luke up and called for Leia who was in her mother's room. Anakin walked down the ramp of the ship and carefully laid Luke in the backseat of the speeder that was parked beside the landing bay. Leia took this opportunity to sit in the front passenger seat.

When they arrived at the medcenter the doctors quickly took Luke to the back and a nurse took Leia to a room to be checked out. Anakin went with his daughter since he wasn't allowed in the back and he was not going to sit in the waiting room. After doing a couple of tests on Leia the doctor came in saying that she is just extremely exhausted and weak and that she really needs to just rest for a while.

Anakin and Leia went to the waiting room waiting on news on how Luke is. Leia fell asleep with her head resting in his lap while Anakin stroked her hair with his left hand.

Six hours passed and still no word from the doctor. Leia woke up about two hours ago and Anakin took her down to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Thirty minuets ago they came back and sat down in the same chairs they sat in before. Leia once again fell asleep with her head in his lap and Anakin fell asleep soon after.

Padme walked in the medcenter and turned the corner to the waiting room to find both her daughter and husband asleep. She walked over and sat in a chair beside Anakin and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to possibly get some rest.

"How did the meeting go?" Anakin asked eyes still closed.

"Went well, were gong to make the announcement when the Jed knows." Padme said still resting.

"Did Jack make it here safely?" Anakin asked remembering asking for Jack to be transported.

"Yep, he has a nice holding cell too." Padme sarcastically said.

They just sat there in silence enjoying the peace until….

"Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker." A tall skinny black haired man said standing in front of Anakin, Padme, and Leia.

Both Anakin and Padme opened their eyes and sat up at the sight and voice of Doctor Wathenburk, Luke's doctor.

"Any news doctor?" Anakin asked. Doctor Wathenburk moved a chair in front of the Skywalkers and sat down in it.

"Well Luke has been in surgery for a couple of hours as you can tell. It normally doesn't take this long but we had to take extra cautions because of some of the things I'm about to list and because he is so young." The doctor said taking his datapad out of his jacket. "We were able to repair his shattered nose bone, his broken right cheekbone, part of his skull was crushed so we had to carefully as possible remove the pieces from his brain, and we had to cut some of his hair to get to some places. He of course as you probably have noticed he is missing some teeth from whatever happened to him." He said and when he was finished he put his datapad back in his jacket pocket.

"How is he now? Will he be able to make a full recovery?" Padme asked holding her husband's right hand for assurance.

"He is fine and he is sleeping. For the recovery it may take a couple of weeks but he should make a full recovery. We will need to keep him here for the rest of the week to monitor his conditions." The doctor said

"Can we see him now?" Anakin asked

"Yes and you both will have full visitor access as well as your daughter. Now let me take you to his room." The doctor said standing up and placing the chair back in its original spot.

Anakin picked Leia up and helped Padme to her feet and followed Doctor Wathenburk down a hallway, in a turbolift that took them up ten floors, then down two more hallways, and finally they walked in the room where Luke was sleeping. Doctor Wathenburk left after he had confirmation that Luke was settled.

Anakin laid Leia in a chair and covered her up with a white blanket that was in the closet of the room. Padme sat on the bed beside her son and stroked his forehead where there was no blonde hair hanging over his eyes.

Luke had scars all over his face and the top of his head was wrapped up. His nose had a clamp on it to keep the bone in place.

Anakin sat in a chair opposite of Padme beside Luke. Anakin was thankful his son was alive and wasn't critically injured. He had a bad feeling that this would be the last time he would be able to spend peaceful time with his family for a long time.

* * *

_**A/N: The next chapter I hope will be when the Sith strike, just to let you all know! Also I don't understand this Beta Reader thing so if someone would be kind enough to explain to me what it is I would like that. Also the next chapter should be updated a lot sooner hopefully I have been focused on trying to get my grades up at school so that's why it takes me some time. Please Review and I accept reviews on errors just don't send me suck errors I want decent ones. Okay well Thank You! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_A special thanks to LynnO.o for beta reading this chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does._

Both of the meetings had went well and both the senate, and the Jedi agreed not to announce it publically for a while, so that they would be able to get everything organized before everything started getting chaotic with the evacuation of the major planets. About a month after the decision, an onslaught created by the Sith destroyed Coruscant and left most of the planet devastated and most of the people had been killed. There was Sith ships surrounding the entire planet dropping as many bombs as a ship could carry. The Sith, also destroyed any ship, except their own, the second it came out of hyperspace. Luckily the Skywalker family including Obi-Wan Kenobi was not on Coruscant at the time, they were actually on Naboo at the time of the attack. When the attack was over and there was about nothing left of the planet, Anakin and Obi-Wan left for Coruscant to check on mainly the Jedi and see if they could find any survivors. When they arrived they found only five Jedi alive and the rest had been killed. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked up to the remaining Jedi.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker, it is good to see you both alive." Mace Windu said, standing beside Yoda.

"We are glad to see at least a few of the Jedi still alive." Anakin said, noticing the bombed Jedi temple and the many dead people, including Jedi.

"Skywalker!" Aayla Secura yelled to get Anakin's attention. She was standing far behind Master Windu and Yoda. Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi were holding her up because she was badly injured to her head and her legs. "You must protect the twins. The Sith are after them."

"Padme and I are planning on sending the twins somewhere safe, somewhere where the Sith won't find them. We thought we would have more time to spend with them but it looks like our time was shortened." Anakin said, with a touch of disappointment and sadness evident in his voice.

"Do this soon, you must. For the Sith are searching for them, now." Yoda spoke up.

"Yes, Master Jedi, I will do that when I get back to Naboo." Anakin stated.

The remaining Jedi started walking around and looking under rubble to hopefully find more survivors.

"Young Skywalker." Master Windu called, approaching Anakin. "I need to ask a favor of you." He said, gaining the old Jedi's full attention.

"What is it Master Jedi?" Anakin asked, sitting down on a brick that fell off a building that is now buried in rubble.

"We, the remaining Jedi, have decided that since we have lost so many of the Jedi and that right now we could use all the help we can manage to destroy this group of powerful Sith and reorganize the Jedi order hopefully, once this battle is over." Mace Windu paused to think his next words out before continuing. "We have decided to do away with the attachment code and since the code is no more we are asking for you to take your place in the Jedi order except now you will have the rank of a master? Would you like to come back and help destroy the Sith, or would you rather just sit back and watch as all the action takes place without you." Mace concluded, already knowing he would take the offer and join them.

"Hmmm… Sitting around just watching the battle take place and not be a part of it just doesn't sound like me. I think I would rather be a part of the battle." Anakin said, flashing one of those foolish grins. "Once I get the twins settled somewhere safe, I will join in the battle."

"It is great to have you back with us, Skywalker."Mace said, patting Anakin on the back as they walked around a pile of bricks.

"Welcome back, my old padawan." Obi-Wan, who was hiding behind that tall pile of bricks, eavesdropping into the conversation, said giving Anakin a hug.

"Thank you master, I must say…." Anakin trailed off feeling his son and wife were in trouble through his powerful force senses. He turned toward his master and Obi-Wan knew by the expression Anakin had on his face that something terrible had just happened. Obi-Wan expanded his force senses and found the same thing Anakin felt.

"Something just happened to Padme and Luke but I feel nothing from Leia." Anakin answered the other Jedi's unspoken question.

"Anakin, we must go. If we leave now we may just make it before anything serious might happen." Obi-Wan said, pulling on Anakin's arm. "We can bring Aayla and try to get her to a medcenter." Obi-Wan said, noticing blood trickling down her face from a deep wound on the top of her head. "We can also bring the rest of the remaining Jedi; they may be able to help with this situation."

Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi brought her aboard the long silver ship and laid her on the bed in the main medical compartment of the ship. Ki Adi Mundi walked down the ramp while Plo Koon stayed in the ship covering the bruised with bacta patches and covered the wound on her head and tried his best to stop the excessive bleeding. Anakin had come aboard his ship and was starting it up and getting it ready for takeoff.

"Masters, are you coming?" Obi-Wan asked, going up the ramp to Anakin's ship and then turned around looking at his two masters, Yoda and Mace Windu.

"Stay, we will in case of survivors. Search for survivors we will." Yoda said, walking over to stand beside Mace Windu.

"We will be back, soon." Obi-Wan said, before turning and walking up the ramp and sealing the ramp closed.

The large ship lifted off the ground, which was covered with parts of buildings and other miscellaneous stuff and went into hyperspace. During the trip everyone was silent and didn't speak much. Anakin mainly sat in the cockpit staring out the viewpoint at the nothingness of space. Once the ship came out of hyperspace, everyone, except Aayla, expanded their force senses and found no disturbance, no pain, and nothing except the normalness of the force. Anakin felt for the twins' presence and found them at the palace and landed at a docking bay nearest to the extravagant Theed Palace. Anakin was the first to descend the ship and when he did he took off toward the entrance of the palace. The guards looked at him then opened the door to let him in. He was walking down a corridor when he felt someone grab onto his cloak and pull. He spun around and saw a woman wearing a cloak with the hood pulled over her head. The woman grabbed his hand and led him up two flights of steps and down a corridor and stopped at a small dark brown wooden door. She took a card out and waved it over the pad and the door automatically opened. She pulled him into the room and shut the door. Anakin looked around confused but was soon not when the woman pulled the hood back and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Anakin breathed in the smell of her, wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulled her close to him, and kissed her back with equal passion as she did.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A small little girl screamed, as she ran into the room and ran up to her father.

Anakin sighed while Padme started giggling. They pulled apart and looked down at their little girl.

"Hello, sweetheart." Anakin said, scooping Leia up in his arms and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Where is your brother?" He asked, looking around the room but finding no trace of his son.

"He is asleep. He has been sleeping a lot." Leia answered squirming in her father's arms. Anakin sat her on the bed that is in that room. He then turned to Padme.

"I felt Luke, Leia, and you and trouble. What happened? Is everyone okay?" He asked, noticing a small scar on Padme's left cheek and bruises forming on her arms.

"I will tell you when we get to the medicalward." Padme said, pulling her hood back over her head. "Leia, go in the other room and don't leave. You understand?" Padme said, eyeing her.

"Yes, ma'am." Leia said, before trotting off to the other room. The room was hidden and the only way to enter that room was through a hidden door on the side of a wall in the kitchen.

"Why do we need to go to the medicalward." Anakin said, walking alongside Padme down the long walkway toward the staircase to go down one level to the medical facility.

"You will see, my love." Padme said, as they descended down the steps. The rest of the trip was made in silence and the only thing that was heard was the sound of their footsteps and breathing. They entered the medical center of the Grand palace and walked down a short passage. At the end of the passage was a closed white door that Anakin and Padme stopped at. Padme palmed open the door and signaled Anakin to walk in.

Anakin couldn't believe his eyes that his son was laid back in the medcenter asleep. Luke had an enormous green bruise forming on his face and his right arm was wrapped up with white bandages. Luke randomly started thrashing about in his sleep slightly yelling "No!...No!" After a few seconds he settled back into a peaceful slumber. Anakin was confused of what had happened and turned toward his wife as she looked at him.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked her in a demanding tone.

Padme looked over at her son who was once again thrashing about in his sleep. She walked over beside Luke and sat down in a small white chair that sat beside the medical bed. She reached out and held Luke's small left hand in hers, after a few seconds he once again settled back to sleep. Padme, still looking at her son, spoke.

"We were walking around Theed on our way to the palace when two men dressed in black came up beside us. One of the men grabbed Luke, who was walking beside me. I quickly turned around and took my blaster out and shot two blaster bolts at both men, but they both took their red lightsabers out and deflected the bolts. One of the bolts struck me on my cheek." She paused, running her fingers over the scar on her left cheek. "Luke had used the force to throw the man that had him backwards. He was able to escape the man's grasp before he hit the building. Another Sith came out of the bushes and grabbed Luke around his neck and he brought out his vibroblade. Luke started to struggle, kick, and force choke the man that had him, when he did that the blade cut into Luke's arm and it almost cut his arm off. While that was happening I was trying to defend me and Leia from the other two Sith. Out of nowhere one of the men dropped to the ground dead and Leia started to giggle. Soon, the security guards arrived and we were led to the palace. All the Sith except two, which were dead, escaped." Padme concluded.

Anakin stood there at the foot of the medical bed that his son was sleeping peacefully on amazed at his children's ability with the force. Anakin knew his son had a little bit control over his power while his daughter had about no control of her power.

"How did Luke get the bruise on his face?" Anakin asked, realizing she didn't say anything about how the bruise got on his son's face.

"I truthfully don't know." Padme answered, looking at the medium sized bruise on Luke's left cheek. Padme focused her attention on Anakin. "Did you and Obi-Wan find any survivors on Coruscaunt before you came here?"

"We found five surviving Jedi. Which reminds me, one of the Jedi, Aayla Secura, was badly injured and she needs to be taken to a medical facility." Anakin said, hoping he would be allowed to bring her to the Palace's medical center.

"Where are she and the remaining Jedi?" Padme asked.

"Master Yoda and Windu stayed on Coruscaunt to search for survivors while the rest came back with me and they are probably still aboard the ship." Anakin said, realizing he forgot about the other Jedi when he went to find his family.

"I'm sure the queen wouldn't mind the remaining Jedi stay here." Padme was silent for a moment before she continued. "Go ahead and bring master Secura here to the medical center. I will go talk to the queen about the Jedi staying here." Padme said standing up from the chair. Anakin nodded his head before taking one last look at his sleeping son before leaving the room and walking back towards the ship. Padme leaned over the bed and placed a soft kiss on her son's forehead and brushed his sandy blonde hair back from his eyes. She stood at the entrance to the room and dimmed the lights with a switch on the side of the white wall. She turned and left to speak with the queen.


End file.
